i'm not the only one who kills
by foREVerTheMusicKid
Summary: Adonia is a orphan who goes to camp crystal lake for the summer she meets her new friend michael, and makes enemies but what happens when she meets jason voorhees? MY FIRST JASON STORY READ!
1. welcome to camp crystal lake!

**hope you like my first jason story!**

**ADONIA'S POV**: The foster care place dropped me off at camp crystal lake for the summer, great. A councelor came up to me and grabbed my bags "Hello i'm amanda i am a councelor here i hope you have fun!" The girl named amanda gave me a sweet smile. "I'm adonia." We finally got in the cabin and put my bags away. "Your bed is right here! Next to my little sister stacey." "Sis i dont want to sleep next to a freak!" "Stacey be nice! I'm sorry." "Naw it's okay." People always called me a freak because i dress difrently, listened to difrent music,and because i was was born with red eyes even though i'm not albino.

"Well your stuff is ready then i'll leave you two." Amanda's sister turned to me "Listen freak dont touch my stuff,breath on me, or touch me got that?" "Yes b**ch!" She gave me a death glare and i smiled. "How old are you anyway?" "I'm 12 why do you want to know stupid b**ch?" "Geez just wondering."

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

We were having a camp fire when one of the councelor's named Greg started telling a story. "Do you kids know who Jason voorhees is?" All the kids my age shook their heads. "Well he was a camper here, he died in that very lake. He was picked on alot because everyone thought he was a freak." "Like Adonia?" Stacey said. Amanda slapped her sister and Greg went on with the story. "He had a deformed face and all the kids picked on him, the only one who loved Jason was his mother Pamela, And when pamela found out jason drowned, she killed all the councelors but one. The surviving councelor grabbed the weapon pamela had and chopped off her head! And it is to be said that jason saw the whole thing and now he wears a hockey mask and stalks a bunch of kids and scares them!" Then Greg's friend jumped out and scared all of the kids except for me.

"Adonia your not scared?" "I'm not a chicken s**t like the other kids." "Watch you mouth there young lady!" I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah i'll promise not to cuss if you keep it in your pants." I smiled and he just sat there.

**JASON'S POV:**

I was watching the campers tell my story. "...Now he stalks a bunch of kids and scares them!" Then this guy jumped out and scared all the campers but one. "Adonia your not scared?" The guy who scared the kids asked. "I'm not a chicken s**t like the other kids." "Watch your mouth there young lady!" The girl named Adonia rolled her eyes and said "Yeah i'll promise not to cuss if you keep it in your pants." I chuckled. The girl smiled while the guy sat there in silence this kid is cool.

**BACK TO ADONIA'S POV:**

A councelor named trace said we had to go to bed since it was past curfew. I got dressed in some black fluffy PJ pant's and my huge Avenged sevenfold t-shirt. "Who is avenged sevenfold?" "A band." "I bet they suck. Justin bieber is better i bet." "Hahaha A7X is WAAAY! better than that girl!" " MY FUTURE HUSBAND IS NOT A GIRL!" "You sure about that?" She looked at me and said "I'm going to bed!" I rolled my eyes and went out to the dock. I grabbed my white rose i had picked from a bush and threw it in the lake. "I am sorry you died jason, i think your awesome!" I walked back into the cabin and went to sleep

JASON'S POV:

I saw the girl walk out to the dock and threw a white rose in the lake. "I am sorry you died jason, i think your awesome!" She walked away, when i made sure she went into her cabin i went to the dock and grabbed the rose before it floated away. I looked at the white rose, i smiled behind my masked, i'm glad somebody think's i'm awesome. I walked around the camp to see any of the teenagers doing it.

I heard noises by a cabin i passed. I looked through a window to see, well you know what i saw. '_kids are disgusting!' _I thought to myself. I went in and killed them instantly. I was happy to see the sinner's blood on my machete but my hapiness ended when i heard a gasp. I turned around to see one of the councelor's who scared the children. "Y-y-y-your J-jason v-v-oorhees!." I took one step and he went running into the woods god teenagers are so stupid! "**Thats my good boy jason go kill him!" **I was in the woods now and i could see the boy triping. "F**K! I'M GONNA DIE!" Right as he said that i cut of his head. Oooh how it's so fun to kill!

**ADONIA'S POV THE NEXT DAY:**

The cops were here because someone found three dead bodies. All the other girls looked scared while i just stood there with no emotion. "Adonia how can you not be scared?" "Because two councelors were doing it and the other one was stupid enough to walk in on the killing and runnng strait into the woods." "Your a freak!" I rolled my eyes. "Alright kids go back to your cabins and get dressed!" One of the councelors yelled. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my favorite framing hanley t-shirt,some black skinny jeans,converse,and my braclets. After i got dressed i went to do my hair in the bathrooms there.

**2 MINUTES LATER:**

After i was done with my hair i walked to the dock. I threw in another white rose. "I bet you killed those stupid councelors," I smirked. "I'm glad you did i cant stand them." I sat down and stared into the lake. '_I wonder what jason was like. I bet he was a nice boy but the nice kids always die why cant it be the bad guys?'_ My thoughts were interupted by a councelor and let me tell you he was gorgeous! He had black styled hair, a lip piercing , green eyes, and a little pale. "Can i sit here with you?" "Sure." "My names Michael," "Like Michael myers?" He laughed. "Yeah. Whats your name?" "Adonia nice to meet you." "How old are you adonia?" "Twelve, you?" "Sixteen. You look like your thirteen or fourteen." "I get that alot haha." He chuckled, man this dude is making me swoon! "So i see you like framing hanley." "Yeah i do, i also listen to avenged sevenfold, black veil brides, slipknot, stone sour, murderdolls, and system of a down."

"Cool i listen to them to!" "I like alot more bands but i dont want to name all of them." "Yeah so do i." He smiled and i had to hold in a squeal. We talked for a little bit until i had to go to the arts and craft's room. "Okay kids make whatever you want just as long as you dont eat anything!" I was thinking what should i should create from beads then i got an idea. I grabbed a bunch of red,white and black beads. Oh this is going to be great!

**10 MINUTES LATER**:

I was done! I made a jason hockey mask out of beads and it was awesome! When arts and crafts was over i went to the hula hooping contest. All of the other activity's went by fast and it was time for lunch. I found a table with a bunch of people sitting there and when i sat down they moved to a diffrent table, i could care less. "Hey Adonia!" I saw Michael sit across from me. "Hey Michael. Shouldnt you be sitting with the other councelors?" "Nah they all got up and moved to another table." "Like what the other kids did to me?" He nodded. "I hate it when people are like that! I mean were like everybody else!" "I agree with you."

We finished our lunch and sat there talking. "I got to go conoeing in the lake next what aabout you michael?" "I'm the councelor for the conoes." He smiled that beautiful smile that i love! "Yay! Oh i forgot look what i made!" I showed him the hockey mask out of beads i made. "Wow that's awesome! You like jason to huh?" "Yeah even though he kills i still think he's cool." "Me to it's nice to know i have a friend." "You never had friends?" "No i never did, Adonia your my frist friend." "Your my first friend to. I never had friends in the orphanage, all the other kids used to tease me alot." "I'm sorry, my parents never loved me i was abused so i ran away got a job and i have a apartment in town."

I into his green eyes and i frowned. "Wow." We looked around and people were starting to leave the lunch hall. "C'mon nia let's go." I blushed a little i only knew him for a day and he already gave me a nickname. We got to the dock and all the other kids came. "Okay kids get in a conoe! Were going to race." I got in a conoe with Stacey and her snobby friends, but thank the lord that Michael came into with me. "Hey whats your name cutie?" "Arent you a little young to flirt with me?" "Nope." Stacey wiggled her eyesbrows and licked her lips. I mutterd "Slut." me and michael laughed. "Whats so funny freak?" One of Stacey's frind said. "your ugly face is what's funny." "Alright the race is about to start! ON YOUR MARKS. GET SET. GO!"

Everybody was going fast but our boat was faster. We ended up winning the race and the kids got to swim. I sat down on the dock again and Michael joined. "Hey nia." "Hey Michael." We sat there for a few minutes and this other councelor named Krystal came towards me and michael. "Hey michael i know you want me." "I could never be with a girl who's balls were bigger than mine." She looked pissed and i laughed. "What are you laughing at freak?" "Your face." I made her mad even more and she pushed me off the dock. "MICHAEL HELP I CANT SWIM!" I was sinking. '_I'm going to die! No one will save me! My body will just float to the bottom and be there forever.'_

I had sucked in alot of water and i could feel my eyes close. I had felt someone put something against my mouth and thats when all the water came out. I couched and looked up. "Michael did you just kiss me?" I heard his chuckle and he said "I did CPR on you, are you okay?" Michael helped me up. "Yeah i'm fine." I couched a little bit of water and i felt Michaels arm go around my waist. "You need to get some dry clothes on."

**JASON'S POV:**

I saw that councelor push Adonia into the water and i was sure pissed off for some reason. '**Jason i need you to kill her tonight she is bad. Do you hear me jason?' '**_Yes mother.' '**Good boy jason i love you.'**_ "MICHAEL HELP I CANT SWIM!" The guy named Michael stared for a second then jumped in the water. Only two minutes later Michael put his lips against Adonia's and breathed air into her. The water finally came out of her moutch and she looked up. "Michael did you just kiss me?" Michael chuckled. "I did CPR on you, are you okay?" He helped her up. "Yeah i'm fine" She couched up water again and michael held on to her protectivly and told her she needs to put dry clothes on. '_Poor could do that to a twelve year old?'_ I thought to myself. I knew for sure that, the councelor who pushed Adonia in was going to be killed tonight.

**HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGER! I will write more soon i hope you guys liked this this is my first jason story! I DO NOT OWN JASON VOORHEES! I only own,Adonia,Michael, and the rest of the campers!**


	2. chappie 2!

**hello my darlings! :D i am happy because i'm listening to smells like teen spirit by nirvana and i can play it on guitar! :D i forgot to add that Adonia can play guitar so yeah I DO NOT OWN JASON OR PAMELA VOORHEES! I only own Adonia, Michael, The snob's, and councelors.**

**Adonia's pov:**

Michael said i should stay in bed and rest, and it's boring but at least he cares. "Hey michael can you hand me my guitar and plug it in my amp?" "Sure. I didnt know you play guitar." He said while getting my guitar out of it's case. "Yeah i'v been playing since i was ten." "Wow, i can play bass, drums, and sing." I looked shocked and he handed me my guitar. "You have a nice guitar Nia!" "Thank you!" My guitar was a black Epiphone Les Paul model.(A/N: Those guitars are really nice i have black ELP MODEL!) I grabbed my guitar and started playing 'Smells like teen spirit' by Nirvana. "Your really good Nia!" "Thanks." "TURN THAT CRAP OFF AND PLAY SOME REAL MUSIC LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER!" I turned and saw Stacey come in the door way. "Let me think about that, NO!" I started playing Knives and pens by black veil brides and michael started singing.(A/N: It's a screamo song..it's fun to piss people off) "Turn it off!" "NO!" Stacey then pulled the cord out of the amp. "WHAT THE F**K?" "I said turn it down and play real music." "That was REAL music justin bieber is a little girl who is a pedo to children everywhere!" I'm surprised Michael didnt say anything. "Thats not true!" "Uh yeah it is! Michael plug the cord back in please." He did and i started playing the solo from the song Psychosocial by slipknot. Stacey being the b**ch that she is pulled the plug again, she came up to me and slapped me in the face. "Oh you did not just go there."

She smiled that ugly smile. "I did what are you going to do about it?" "This." I got out of bed and tackled her to the ground. I heard a crunch from her nose and i gave her a black eyes she just scratched my cheek, i didnt get to punch her again because Michael put his arms around me and pulled me away. "MICHAEL LET GO!" "NO ADONIA IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" "Yes it is she slapped me for no reason!" "Ow my nose! YOU B**CH!" I calmed down when Stacey left the cabin. "Michael i'm fine put me down." "No." He turned me around and i gave him the puppy dog look. "Pweaz." "Fine only because i cant resist those red eyes giving me the puppy dog look." I smiled and he put me back in bed and crawled in next to me. "Your cheek is bleeding." "I dont really care." "I do." He pulled out band-aids from his butt-pocket(yes i say butt-pocket) and put one my my cheek. "Thank you michael." "No problem Nia."

He wraped his arms around me buried his face in my neck. "Uh dude this is kinda weired." I lied it wasnt! "Huh? Oh sorry!"

**MICHAEL'S POV:**

I may sound like a pedo but i like Adonia man i wish she was sixteen! "Uh dude this is kinda weired." "Huh? Oh sorry!" I scooted away from her and sat up. "OH CRAP I FORGOT! MICHAEL HAND ME THAT WHITE ROSE!" I handed her the white rose and she ran out to the dock. I fallowed her. "What are you doing?" "I always give jason a white rose everynight before i go to bed." She threw the rose in and said "Do you want to say something to jason with me?" "Yeah sure sounds cool." "Jason i still think your cool i hope you kill another councelor other than Michael remember that you will always be awesome." "Um, Jason i think your cool to you really didnt deserve to die all those years ago keep killing."

Adonia smiled and walked past me and said "Good job." I nodded and looked around, I saw a white hockey mask looking staright at me. "Holy crap! ADONIA COME HERE!" She came running to me. "WHAT HAPPENED!" "Look over there it's jason!" I pointed to where he was standing but he wasnt there. "Thats not funny Michael i dont see him." "I'm not joking!" I looked again and he was there again. "LOOK!" She looked and sighed. "I dont see him." "Forget it goodnight."

**JASON'S POV:**

It was fun messing with Michael haha. "LOOK!" I hid behind the tree again and i couldnt help but silent laugh. "I dont see him." "Forget it goodnight." I looked over again to see Michael staring at me and i waved. The look on his face was pricless! I looked again and he was gone. '** haha my boy that was funny dear but you need to be serious now you have to kill that girl who pushed Adonia in the water.' **_'Yes mother.'_ I was looking for that councelor when i heard those noises. '_Ew!'_ I saw two councelors and one of the councelors was the girl who pushed Adonia. The girl saw me and screamed, i chopped off both of their heads and left happy.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

I was getting my lunch when Stacey bumbed into me. "Oops sorry Adonia." I flipped her that finger and got up and grabbed the very awesome tasting mac n cheese. "Hey Michael." "Hey Nia. I like the my chemical romance tee." I looked down. "Thanks! I like your black v-neck" He smiled that beautiful smile. "Soo were doing conoe races again." "Cool i'm going in a diffrent boat this time i hate stacey i feel bad for amanda." "I know she didnt deserve to slap you." "Yeah but i wear her scratch marks with pride!" He high-fived me and we ate our lunch. "This is good mac n cheese huh Nia?" I was to busy eating the mac n cheese, i didnt hear him. "What? Oh yeah this mac n cheese is great!" "Haha i can tell you like mac n cheese." "Not like, love!" I was done with the mac n cheese i was sad and Michael noticed. "Aw it's okay kiddo! Theres always more mac n cheese!"

I smiled and we left the lunch hall. "Stay here i'm going to go get the floating vest thingys." I laughed and nodded. "Hey freak." I turned around to see Stacey and her b**ches. "Hello Stacey how is your nose?" "Broken because you you!" "Me? Why i would never do such a thing." "Shut up! You freak yes you would! You ruined my nose, gave me a black eye, and stole my future husband Michael!" "Dude you got problems." "NO I DONT GIRLS GET HER!" Her b**ches picked up rocks and threw them at me, Stacey grabbed a huge stick and kept wacking me. "NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO GET HIT!" I got up and ran to the woods where the girls fallowed me.

I was running as fast i could but i lost my ballance and tripped and the girls found me. "You think you can give me a black eye and a broken nose and get away with it?" "Actully yes i did." "Well hun you were wrong." She kept hitting me with the stick and i could feel the rocks get thrown at me. I actully started crying and i couldnt move but i felt the pain go away i looked up to see the girls crap their pants.

**JASON'S POV:**

I saw those girl hurting Adonia and boy was i pissed. I steped out behind the tree and the girls saw me, they were frozen in fear. "Oh my god it's Jason voorhees!" "GIRLS RUN!" They ran and i looked down at Adonia, i touched her arm and she flinched. "Ow." I picked her up and took her to my old cabin. "Jason where are we going." I just looked at her. "Right i forgot you dont speak." I opened the door and laid her on the bed.

**MANY BAND-AIDS AND GAUZE LATER:**

I was full of band-aids and gauze thanks to Jason. "So why did you help me?" He looked at me as if saying '_ I dont talk remember?'_ "Oh yeah. Here write on this notebook i always bring with me. It was a small notebook but it will do. 'I have seen you throw roses in the lake and say you think i'm awesome, so i thought why not help you out because you like me' I read the note and looked at him. "You saw that?" He nodded. He took the notebook out of my hands and wrote something down. ' i killed that girl who pushed you in the lake yesterday.' I looked at him. "Really?" He nodded once again and he wrote something else on the pad. 'You should be going back to camp.' I nodded and got up from the bed and walked out the door. Jason grabbed my shoulder and picked me up like a little kid.

I could hear people calling my name. "Hey jason i never you told you my name." I was suprised that he could write and hold me at the same time, well he was 6'7 and i was 5'2. 'I know your name Adonia dont think this is weired but i'v spied on people and you,so...' "Stalker!" I giggled and he shook, i guess that was laughter. He put me down and i said thanks and walked away.

I was in view now and i saw Michael run up to me and hug me to death. "WHERE WERE YOU!" "The woods, Stacey and her b**ches beat me up." "I know the girls said they saw Jason." I smiled. "They did! Jason helped me! Look i got band-aids and gauze." "I'm glad you safe." He hugged me even harde runtil i couldnt breathe. "C-cant breathe!" "Oh sorry!" He let me go and we went to tell the other councelors i was okay

**I'M BACK AND ALIVE! I hope you liked chappie 2 :3**


	3. love kills

hello** my darlings! :D ****I'M BACK AND ALIVE! I hope you liked chappie 2 :3 sorry i havnt been writing more i started school and all that crap so enjoy!**

**ADONIA'S POV:**

I started hanging out with jason more, Michael would tag along sometimes but since he was a councelor he couldnt come with me. _'So Adonia who are those guys in mask's on your shirt?' _Jason handed me his note. "It's a band called slipknot i got one of their mask it was the bassist, he's dead now, want me to show you?" Jason nodded and i went to find my bag.(A/N: People look up Slipknots song dead memories and if you see it its the guy in the mirrors on this scene just watch it) I found Paul Grays mask that i bought off the internet, put it on and ran back to jason.

I could see jason standing so i got on a tree and jumped on other tress til i got on a tree by Jason. _'He wont suspect me jumping on him _hehehe.' I jumped off a branch. "JASON!" I landed on his shoulders and he fell face-first to the ground. He got up and i fell off him. "Lookie!" He turned to me. "Jason? You okay?" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Jason please dont fart because my face is by your a**!" He laughed and i started wriggling. "PUT ME DOWN!" He finally set me down and i looked at him. He grabbed the notepad and wrote something down. '_I like the mask Adonia you look like a killer.'_ He showed me the note. "Why thank you jason! I love this one to."

'_Adonia if you were a killer who would you kill first?' _I read his note. "Stacey! D*mn slut pisses me off!" He looked at me. '_Why dont you?' _"Dude are you freaking serious? I'd get arrested and put into a asylum!" He sighed and sat down on the floor. He motioned for me to sit next to him and i sat down. "Jason what is it like to see someones blood on your machete?" '_Cool i guess, it's fun.' "_I would kill with you jason but i'm only twelve," I looked at jason and frowned. We sat there for a few minutes until Michael came.

"Hey people! Nice mask nia." Jason waved. "Hey michael." '_What my mask isnt awesome like Adonia's?' _Michael read Jason's note and laughed. "Dude your mask is awesome to!" Jason nodded and got up. "Jason where are you going?" I asked. Jason threw me over his shoulder and motioned michael to follow him. "DUDE AGAIN!" Michael chuckled and i sighed.

Jason finally put me down and pointed to the camp. '_You two need to go back to camp.'_ "AAAAW! BUT JASON I DONT WANT TO GO BACK!" "I dont want to go back either nia but we have to." I gave jason the puppy dog look through my mask, he just put his huge hand on my mask and kept it there. "Ugh fine! Come on michael." Michael fallowed me until i sat at the dock.

"Hey michael jason asked if you and me would kill wih him." I looked at him. "That sounds cool but were young and we would go to a asylum like michael myers!" "THATS WHAT I SAID!" "But if i could i would but i would need a mask." I sighed and looked at the lake. "Nia remeber how i told you my family never loved me?" "Yeah." "Well before i became 'emo' or that stupid stereo type they used to take me here when i was younger, they would hug me, play with me, and just love me, but that all changed because they started doing drugs and drinking." He looked so lost my heart actully broke. "I'm sorry michael." "No it's ok really." He sniffled and started crying. I put my arms aropund him and tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry for being a baby adonia, i ust wanted to let it out but even though they abused me i still loved them!" I took off my mask. "It's ok michael if it makes it any better i never knew my parents!" I took out a napkin out of my butt-pocket and wiped away his tears. "Thanks nia." I nodded. "Why dont we go back to my cabin and we watch some movies on my ipod?" He nodded and we got up.

JASON'S POV:

I could see Adonia and Michael get up from the dock. '_Poor guy! I feel bad for michael.' "**Aw thats so sad! I cant believe michaels family came here! Jason dear do you remeber a family with a little boy?" **_I shook my head and walked around. I walked aroung looking at trees, birds and what not. "Oh my god joe! stop haha get away!" I hid behind a tree and looked at the almost naked couple. '_EW EW EW! I'm glad i kill these f**kers!' _I walked over to them and i stabbed the girl through her throat and my machete went into the guys forhead. I laughed and threw their bodies in a tree. 'i wonder what Adonia is doing with michael hmmm.'

ADONIA'S POV:

Me and Michael were watching Halloween when Stacey came in. '_Great!' _"Hello freaks!" "Hello slut!" I smiled and went back to watching the movie. Stacey came up to me and raised her hand but before she could hit me michael grabbed her hand. "Dont you dare lay a finger on my Adonia!" The way he said that was in a growl, i never saw that before! Stacey had a look of fear on her face. "Michael your eyes are black!" She screamed and ran out of the cabin. "Whoah dude your eyes are black!" He looked at me and his eyes were back to green. "What?" "Yeah! They were black!" He looked at me. "Cool!" "I know! But thats weired though you said i was yours." His eyes widened and looked away. "I did?" "Yes you did." He blushed. "Well i kinda like you just a tinsy bit." My heart leaped for joy! "You like me? Well i like you to!" He looked at me and his face was full of hapiness. "I would kiss you but your twelve and im sixteen." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "Wow." I giggled and went back watching the movie.

MICHAEL'S POV:

Adonia just kissed my cheek! I kinda find it weired that she is only twelve and i'm sixteen, but in a way it feels right. WHAT AM I THINKING? Ugh why does love have to be confusing? I went back to watching the movie. "So what now?" I looked at adonia. "What do you mean?" "What i mean is are we together? I'm confused." I sighed, "Well your twelve and i'm sixteen it's kinda weired, how about we wait til your my age?" "I agree with you on that, but i dont want to wait!" I chuckled, "Me neither but we have to." "D*mmit! I want to date you so bad but i cant! Stupid age diffrence!" She sighed and pouted. "Haha i know it sucks but we have to wait," I pushed a strand of hair away from her face and put my arm around her.

"Well since the movie is over why dont we go hang out with jason again?" "Sure why not." We left the cabin and went to find jason. "Michael stop." I looked at adonia, "What?" "I have to ask you something VERY imortant." "What is it?" "Can i hold your hand?" I laughed, "Yes you can." She grabbed my hand and we started walking again. "Look there he is! He's just walking in a circle." I chuckled and called jason. He looked up and walked over to us. "Hey!" Jason waved to adonia and then looked at our hands. '_So you guys dating or something?'_ Me and adonia looked at the note. "No were waiting til she is my age to date." Jason nodded and poked adonia to annoy her. "Jason stop poking me!" Jason shook his head and kept poking.

I laughed as i watched adonia wrestle jason. "NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKED GETTING POKED! HAHAHA!" Jason was squirming under adonia and blocking his face.

**STACEY'S POV:**

I followed Michael and Adonia in the woods. "NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKED GETTING POKED! HAHAHA!" I saw michael laughing at adonia, and she was on top of someone it looked like she was poking the huge figure. "Okay nia get off jason you poked him now your even." Did he just say jason? I looked from behind a tree and saw the masked killer, i screamed.

**ADONIA'S POV:**

Me, michael, and jason heard a scream, i saw jason go behind a tree and grab a little blonde form. "LET ME GO!" Jason slapped his huge hand around her mouth and looked at me as if saying 'Want to kill her?' I looked at michael and he looked at me. "Well hello there stacey! Glad you can join us." Jason took his hand off her mouth so she can speak. "I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE YOU HELP JASON KILL WHEN YOU LET ME GO!" "You must be stupid were not letting you go." Jason handed me a small knife. I looked at it and then to jason, aw sh*t!

**muahahahaha a horrible cliffhanger! will adonia kill stacey will michael help her? REVIEW AND FIND OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. killing can take alot out of a girl

**Me: Hello darlings here is chappie 4? eh i forgot :P**

**Michael:what a good way to remember your story**

**Me: Just shut up and do the disclaimer**

**Michael: davi does not own jason or his mom she only owns me and adonia**

**ADONIA'S POV:**

Was jason really going to let me kill her? "Jason why dont you kill her! I cant!" Jason shook his head as if saying '_I'm not killing a kid.' _" Ugh!" I went up to Stacey and stabbed her in the stomach. She let out a scream from jasons hand but no one could hear. "Stop wasting your breath no one can hear you," I said rather coldly. "Nia pass me the knife. I gave michael a confused look, but gave him the knife anyway. He went up to stacey (with black eyes) and stabbed her in the stomach like i did, but he made a huge line in her stomach. "This will teach you to never mess with my adonia!" He stabbed her again. "mmmm!" Stacey was crying now. I grabbed the knife from michael and stabbed her in the eye but she didnt die yet.

"Why wont you die?" Michael screamed. He took the knife out of my hands and stabbed her in the head. "D**MIT MICHAEL! I WAS GOING TO SLIT HER THROAT NEXT!" Jason let go of her lifeless body but then i saw her twitching, I grabbed the knife and slit her throat. "Now she's dead!" Michael chuckled darkly that it almost scared me. "Michael you okay?" I went up to him, his eyes were still black. "I'm fine, perfectly fine hahaha." "Your eyes are still black and you just laughed like your satan!" "STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME I'M FINE!" I slapped him in the face. He growled and pushed me and i landed on my butt. "DONT YOU DARE HIT ME GIRL I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!" He walked towards me with the knife in his hand, but before he could stab me jason punched him.

Michael was on the floor unconcious but he woke up a few minutes later. "Ugh what happened? Aw crap please dont tell me what i think i almost did?" Jason nodded and michael had a look of fear, and shock writen on his face. "Nia i'm sorry i didnt mean to do it!" He took a step towards and i pushed him away. "You tried to kill me!" "Adonia i didnt mean to! It's like something is controlling me!" "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" I ran out of the woods crying.

**michael's pov:**

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" My heart broke as i saw Adonia run out of the woods. "I feel horrible" I said to jason. _'You should! You just almost killed your future girlfriend!' _I sat on the ground. "Jason what should i do?" He shrugged and sat down next to me. "Thanks for the great help." '_Hey i dont have a girlfriend! I dont know alot about girls god i'm a serial killer for crying out loud!'_ "Sorry i'm just mad at myself! I never had a girlfriend either." '_That my friend is sad! Your way younger than i am and never had a girlfriend?' "_Shut up jason! I tried getting a girl but they always turned me down!" '_Thats rough well you better go see adonia and apolagize.' _" Jason come with me!" '_Oh sure let me walk into camp where all the children are and scare the living crap out of them! Dude it's sad how your afraid of a 12 year old girl.'_

_"_Ugh just shut up please! I'm going now i'll see you tomorrow." Jason waved as i walked out of the woods to Adonia's cabin. "Hey michael have you seen Stacey?" '**AH** **CRAP! CRAP CRAP CRAP**!' I thought. "Um no i havn't seen her, maybe she's with her friends." "Maybe, but if you see her tell her our mom called." "Okay." I needed to find Adonia like now! I dont care if she hates me right now! I found her cabin and walked in to see her crying with her earphones in her ear blasting the song die for you by Black Veil Brides. My heart broke to see her crying but i had to tell her. "Adonia!" She didnt hear me so i pulled a earphone out of her ear. "Go away michael!" "No i will not but i have something important to tell you!" "What! And make it quick!" "Amanda was looking for stacey!" "Great! Ugh what are we going to do! Michael if the cops found out we killed her were going into a asylum for sure!"

"I know! Oh god Nia we killed! Were going to burn for all eternity!" Me and Adonia started to freak out so we ran out of the cabin and went to find jason. We found him by some tree house looking at a squirel. "Jason!" He turned around and waved. "DUDE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WE KILLED! DUDE I KILLED A TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL! AAAH!" I started hyperventalating(i spelled it wrong i think oh well). "Michael calm down! GREAT NOW I'M FREAKING OUT!"

**Jaon's pov:**

Wow both of them were freaking out. I was annoyed so i spoke for the first time in ages. "CALM DOWN!" The look on their faces were funny but i had to be serious. "Did you just freakin talk?" "Yes Adonia i did now you two need to calm down! Look how many people i killed and did i get caught?" "Well you died alot." "Not the point but i always come back duh!" "Yeah but jason WERE NOT A WALKING ZOMBIE LIKE YOU!" "You can this place is cursed so if you die a killer you come back." "What if we get caught?" "Michael stop worrying! If you two are going to be serial killers, all you need is a mask and a weapon." They looked at eachother. "Should we michael?" "We already killed so why not but i need a mask." "You can have my paul gray mask and i can find another mask."

"No you have it i have a mask it's joey jordisons jesus one you know the one he wore in dead memories."(A/N: joey jordison is from slipknot)"Michael wanna trade mask? I like joey!" "Sure and i like your mask so were good." "Well if you guy's have mask's then were settled right?" "Yeah we are." "Good so bring me your mask's and i'll hide them until tonight." "Tonight?" "Yeah you guy's are killing with me tonight." "Oh god!" I rolled my eyes, "Guy's get over it once you start killing it's no problem!" "Easy for you to say! Dude i'm twelve and i killed!" "So there was other kids your age who killed." Adonia sighed and michael had a look of fear on his face. "You guys will get over it, i'll train you." They both sighed. "I think i'm fine now i'll go get my mask," Michael left and it was just me and adonia.

"So when did you decide to talk?" "You guy's were getting annoying." "Well your nice." "I know get used to it." She stuck her tounge out at me and said, " Feh!" "Wow that's all you have to say?" "Yeah." I chuckled and picked Adonia up and slung her over my shoulder like a rag doll. "Why do you do this to me?" "Because it's fun!" She sighed. "You sigh to much," I said while walking. "I know." Michael came back with two mask's and handed them to me. "Okay i got the mask's." "Great." I hid the mask's behind a bush and handed Adonia to michael.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A BABY!" "Yes," Me and Michael said at the same time, Adonia rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Michael. "You two are one day going to have a kid run around these woods, meet me, and crap their pants!" "Who said me and michael were going to have a kid! I'M ONLY TWELVE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" "Hey just saying you MIGHT," I held my hands in surrender to the panic striken twelve year old. "MICHAEL WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING!" He shrugged and smiled at Adonia. "You perv!" She slapped Michael, which had no affect on him. "I'm sorry forgive me?" Adonia kissed Michaels cheek and nodded. "OKAY! Not in front of me! I'm going to stop talking now but please no kissing!"

They rolled their eyes and nodded. "Jason you need a girlfriend." '_SHUT UP MICHAEL NO I DONT!' _I showed my note and Michael laughed. "Well i guess me and Michael should be going back to the camp, it's getting dark." I nodded and waved goodbye to them as they walked out of the woods.

**ADONIA'S POV:**

"Michael put me down," I said as we were reaching the camp. "No!" He smiled(yes it was breath taking!) at me and kept walking. "I love how your voice is really deep!" "Thanks?" I smiled at him and he chuckled. We finally reached the camp, he put me down(thank god!) and we headed over to the dock. "Do you think Jason was right when he said we would have a kid?" I looked at Michael and said "Dude i'm twelve i don't want to talk about this yet!" "Sorry." He hung his head and threw a little rock out into the lake. "Stop frowning! It makes me sad to watch you like that." He looked up and smiled. "Woo!" Michael gave me a hug and a big ol' kiss on the cheek, his lip piercing felt cold against my cheek, which made me shudder in delight. "Go to bed kiddo!" I looked at Michael. "What?" "You heard me." "B-but i don't want to!" "I know i know, but i will walk you to your cabin." "Ugh fine!" We got up from the dock, Michael grabbed my hand and led me to my cabin.

"No!" I got into the cabin and grabed my pajamas. "Michael don't look." I turned around to see him staring at a wall in the corner of the cabin. "Tell me when your done!" I giggled and slipped on my PJ's and said, "I'm done you can look now." "Thank god! I hate staring at walls!" I laughed and jumped in my bed. "TUCK ME IN!" "Big baby!" Michael laid right next to me and put a earphone in my ear. "Woo rock lullabyes!" "Who do you want to listen to?" "Um, how about unholy confessions by avenged sevenfold?" "Good choice!" He played the song and we were both out like a light.

**2 HOURS LATER:**

I felt warm with Michaels arms around me but i was woken up by someone poking me. "Bleh leave me alone!" The poking didn't stop. "Adonia stop poking me," I heard Michael mumble. "It's not me! You stop poking me!" I opened my eyes to see Jason. "What do you wan't jason?" I looked at Michaels ipod, it said 11:36. "It's time for you two to come with me," As i heard Jason whisper i tried getting up, trying not to wake up the other girls. "Michael hun let go of me i need to get up." "Nooo." I unwrapped his arms from my waist and got up.

"Wake Michael up." I wen't over to Michael and ran my hand through his long black hair. "Michael, wake up please." "Nooo," He mumbled. "You need to." "Five more minutes." "Man your stubborn!" "Can i wake him up?" I slapped jason and came up with a idea. "Michael, wake up," I kept giving him butterfly kisses from his cheek down to his neck. "Wake up Michael," I was going to kiss his cheek one more time but he moved his head and i kissed his lips. "I'm awake now!" He gave me a cheeky grin and got up. "Your so lucky i can't slap you right now!" "Admit it you enjoyed it." I grabbed some clothes and changed(Michael and jason looked away). "Okay i'm done." We left the cabin into the woods to get our mask's.

"Here are your mask's but you two should be silent when you kill, like me!" Jason handed us our mask's, i put on joey jordisons jesus mask(A/N: Joey jordison has a mask which looks like jesus so if you see dead memories by slipknot you'll see what i mean.) "You look good Adonia." I saw Michael put on his mask and i said,"Not bad yourself." I could tell jason rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can you two get anymore cheesier!" I gave jason the middle finger and said, "Piss off jason!" Michael grabbed my hand and said, "Jason what weapons are we going to use?" "Follow me." We followed Jason to a small shed. "Go inside." We wen't inside to find a bunch of weapons. "Whoah this is like Hot Topic but without the t-shirts and cd's!"

"You got that right!" There was a bunch of weapons, from knives, chainsaws,swords, and other stuff. I grabbed a ninja star and found jason in the door way. "Where did you get ninja stars?" "I found them." I put them in a little puch i had and tried to find a bigger weapon. I grabbed some weired knife with a chain at the end, a butcher's knife, and a thing, it look like a chainsaw and a knife fused together and it fit in my hand perfectly. "Jason did you make this?" "Yep! You can have it." Michael grabbed twin katana swords, a knife, and a few ninja stars.

"You got awesome weapons jason!" Jason nodded at michael and we left the shed. "Okay first of all we have to find victims." "Should i write notes?" I joked. Jason rolled his eyes and said "Just shut up and let's go find some vistims." "No one tells me to shut up." "Well i just did." We were walking deep into the woods where no one can hear us, we heard five voices behind some trees. "You two stay quiet." Me and michael nodded. "Like oh my god Alex did you check out how cute Steven is?" I looked from behind a tree to see a very slutty looking fake blond. "Yeah Sarah he has a nice a**!" "I wonder what his cock looks like! I'm going to find out myself tonight!" I looked at michael and jason with disgust on my face, and started to fake barf.

"Hey ladies!" "Hey steven, hi dereck." "So you ladies want to have fun tonight?" "What kind of fun?" The slutty blonde named sarah asked. "You know what kind of fun, and i want to have fun with you Sarah." My eyes widened. "Gross!" I whispered to michael. The two couple left and it was just the blondes friend. "So Alex want to have fun?" Theguy named dereck took a huge gulp of beer and looked at the girl named Alex. "Sure why not!" She had a percy smiled and they started making out right there.

"Okay jason me and Michael will kill the the blonde and her dude." "Ew Dereck go somewhere else and do that! Or can i join?" "Sure why not i like three-somes!" The fith girl started making out with the dude and chick, i almost barfed but me and michael went past them to the other couple. "Oooh steven! Do you got protection?" "Yep!" They started making out more and striping off their clothes. "Um am i ruining something?" The couple turned to me and michael. "Um no but do you need something?" "Yeah me and my friend are lost can you help us?" "Yeah but can you take off the mask's?" "We can't." "And why not dude?" "You wouldnt like us." The slut came up to me. "Your so cute! But can you please take off the mask." ' Get you fake boobs out of my face' is what i wanted to say but said, "Fine." I took off my mask and she saw my red eyes and said "Wow you got some pretty eyes." Michael took off his mask and the slut imediatly started to flirt with him.

"So what do you guys want us to do." She made sure she showed some extra clevage in her to small tank top. 'b*tch you better stop flirting with my boyfriend!' i thought. "Um we wanted to go back to the camp." The led us to the camp, they were in front of us, so me and michael grabbed our weapons of choice. I grabbed the knife on the chain thing and michael grabbed his knife. "So how did you guys get lost?" The guy asked. "Me and my friend were walking when we got lost in the dark." "Oh," the guy turned around and thats when i threw the knife thing at the girl, but i first put on my mask so did michael.

The knife on a chain thing wen't through the girls throat and i said "B*tch! Serves you right for flirting with my boyfriend!" Michael threw his knife into the guy's head. "Nia just to let you know i didn't like that slut!" "I know Michael i know," I smiled and hugged him. We found jason strangling the girl named alex and drop her corpse on the floor. "I killed a b*tch for flirting with Michael." "Wow jelousy much?" "Shut up jason." He chuckled and we left the bodies there to rot. "I'm tired now killing people takes out alot in a girl! Thank god i have no blood on me." "Yeah i know." "Well i don't give a crap if i have blood on me, i'm a serial killer." "We know." We walked back to the camp, we put our mask's in a bush and waved goodbye to jason.

"Nia i'm so tired!" "So am i, you sleeping with me again obviously the girls don't care." "The councelors don't care either." "I don't wan't to deal with the girls so i'm sleeping with you." "Okay go get your PJ's." I wen't and put on my Pj's, and walked back to Michael. "Let's go." We wen't inside his cabin and jumped into his bed. "Goodnight Michael." "Goodnight Nia, hey will you wake me up with butterfly kisses again?" I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and said, "Sure but don't move your head this time." "You liked it, admit it." I slapped him. "Just shut up and go to sleep." "Not until you give me a kiss goodnight." He puckerd his lips. "No Michael. I'll kiss your cheek." "Fine." I wen't to kiss his cheek but Michael being michael turned his head and i kissed his lips again.

"You know you love it," Michael mumbled into my lips. "Argh michael! Just go to sleep," I said when i pulled away. He sighed and said, "You loved it! Goodnight." I rolled my eyes and wen't to sleep.

**okay it took my days to write all of this! and i love how i make jason difrent than all the other stories i read! now i'm going to listen to the foo fighters(for the first time) and nirvana! so sooo loong and gooood niiiighhht! :D**


	5. i don't know what this is

**Me: Hello darlings here is chappie 5**

**Michael: woo!**

**Me: yep i know now do the disclaimer**

**Michael: davi does not own jason or his mom she only owns me and adonia**

**ADONIA'S POV:**

I woke up in Michaels arms, he was still asleep and he had to do his counceling job so i woke him up with buttlerfly kisses. "C'mon Michael get up, the other councelors left." I made sure he didn't move his head but he did and wouldn't let go of me. "Good morning Nia," He said when he pulled away. "Dude you have to stop doing that! What happened to 'let's wait til your my age for us to date'?" "I coulnd't wait," he gave me a cheeky grin and kissed my cheek. "Besides i know you love it." '**Dang how did he know!'** "Shut up Michael!" "Oh so you do?" "NO!" I pushed him off the bed and he landed on his butt. "Ow," He got off the floor and picked me up. "Man your just like Jason!" "Yeah but i'm going to drop you," I held on tighter to Michael so he wouldn't drop me.

"NO I'M TO YOUNG TO BREAK MY BUTT!" He chuckled and said, "I would never pruposly drop you!" He dropped me on the bed again and started to changed clothes. "NOT IN FRONT OF ME!" I covered my eyes under the pillow. "Don't you know i'm to young to have perverted thoughts about you!" "Yep!" "Well warn me next time!" "Okay, well i'm done now you can look." He had only his pants on and was putting on a shirt. '**D*mn Michael i love the abbs!' **I thought while biting my lip. "Okay go get your clothes and go get dressed for today Adonia," I was in a daze and i didn't pay attention. "Adonia? Did you hear me?" He began to poke me. "Stop! Oh what did you say?" "I said go to your cabin and get dressed and come back here." "Oh okay!"

I wen't to my cabin and got my clothes for the day, i put on my Suicide Silence V-neck, black skinny jeans with my chain, some black converse, and my braclets. "Hmm i look nice," I said to myself while looking in the mirror. "I need to do my hair now," I grabbed my straightner, the brush as well and began to do my hair.

**2 MINUTES LATER:**

"Well that took quicker than i thought," i said to myself. "Now to Michael!" I said while running. I found him waiting outside his cabin. "What took you so long?" "What you missed me?" I gave himm a cheeky grin and he said, "Yep i missed my Adonia," He slung me over his shoulder and took me to the dinner hall to eat breakfast. "I thought we were going to see Jason?" "We are but we are going to eat first." "Ugh I don't wan't to deal with Stacey's b*tches." "We got to deal with alot in life, so suck it up!" He chuckled and i said, "You know i have a full view of your a** right?" He stoped walking. "I'm going to put you down now, i don't wan't you to have perverted thoughts about me naked!" He put me down and grabbed my hand.

"Now you know better not to fling me over your shoulder," We finally made it to the dinner hall and wen't inside. No one noticed us like always, but as we sat down at a table full of people, they all got up and moved. "Well they are nice," I said. "Yeah but hey were better than them. Right?" I nodded and ate my pancake. "These are good pancakes," I said with a stuffed mouth. "First the mac n cheese and now the pancakes, might as well like all the foods here," Michael said while smiling. "PEOPLE! I need your attention." Everyone in the room looked at Amanda, Stacey's older sister. "As you know Stacey, my little sister has disapeared," Me and Michael looked at eachother. "If you have seen her tell me, we have the cops looking for her to, thats all i have to say."

"I BET MICHAEL AND ADONIA KILLED HER!" A kid shouted. "No one killed nobody!" Amanda shouted, "Sorry guys the kid didn't mean it." She shot daggers at the kid and left the hall. People around us started rumors that it was Jason, me and michael wich was true, but no one belived it. "So, i wan't to know Nia how many celeberty crushes do you have?" I lookeed at Michael and smiled. "Alot! I used to love Trace Cyrus," Michael almost spit out his orange juice from laughing. "What! Hahaha," I blushed and said, "Well i thought he was cute and i like dudes with tattoos and piercings! He still is cute but he's going to be a father, so i lost my intrest," "Okay who else?"

"Um Christian CC coma from Black Veil Brides, Monte money from Escape The Fate, Matt tuck from Bullet For My Valentine, and more guys from bands!" "I noticed you like guys who can either sing or play a intrument, with tattoos." "Yep!" "Well i'm your dream guy i can sing and play other intruments, I told you that when i first met you." "Yeah but do you have a tattoo?" "Not yet i tried once but got in trouble, besides i know you like me even though i don't have tattoos." "True. You have a lip piercing!" "Yeah, and?" "I'm jelous," I said while drinking milk(yum). "Be jelous because i am older and i can do whatever i wan't!" "You can't get a tattoo," He stoped laughing and stuck his tounge out at me. "Let's go everyone is leaving." "Nooo i wan't to finish my pancakes!" "We'll have them tomorrow but we got to go," He took a gulp of orange juice, grabbed my hand and led me out of the dinner hall.

The day was normal, did stupid games and other stuff. "I hate counceling!" I looked at Michael,(the other kids were swiming) he sat down next to me. "Why?" "I got girls your age flirting with me, this girl who is a councelor won't leave me alone, and to top it all off these girls keep trying to pull off my pants!" "Okay first off all your mine, second of all who is this b*tch that won't leave you alone?" "Her name is Bianca, speak of the devil." "Hey Michael, why are you hanging with this girl she's way to young for you," Bianca made sure she had showed clevage, poor Michael. "She's not to young, leave us alone Bianca i don't want to sleep with you, i'm happy a virgin." Bianca sat on her knees beside Michael and run her hands through his hair.

"Why not? You'll make me sad." 'B*itch get your slutty hands put of my mans hair!' I thought. "Hey you!" Bianca turned to me, "What little twerp?" "Don't you get the hint? Get the f*ck away from Michael he's not intrested." "Oh someone is jelous! Your to young for Michael, clearly he likes me." "Wow if he liked you he would have been gone by now." She got up and Michael hid behind me. "Get her away!" Michael whisperd in my ear. "Besides he wouldn't be with a girl who's balls are bigger than his!" "Stupid brat! How do you know how big his balls are?" I smirked and said "I've seen them my self! Yep it was a ten inch!" "If you and Michael are dating then kiss him then." "Alright," I turned around and kissed Michael on the lips he sure didn't mind. "Ugh! No f*cking fair! I lost a guy to a preteen!" He might have taken it a little to far becuase he pushed me down.

When i heard Bianca leave, i pushed him off me and sat on the dock blushing feriously. "Sorry Nia i had to get her away from me," I looked at Michael and said "It's okay, but never do that again!" "Okay got it! Never again will i do that, it was uncomfortable to me to." We sat there in silence, the kids my age weren't paying attention, and the councelors were somewhere. "I'm going for a swim Nia, is that okay?" I looked at Michael and said "Why are you asking? Go ahead," Michael smiled, and kissed my cheek. "WOO!" He took off his shirt, and i whistled. "Enjoy it while it last," He said before jumping in the water. "Dude you splashed me!" I said to Michael as he came up for air. "Sorry Nia, I'm glad i'm wearing shorts today i feel cool now." I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Where are you going Nia?" "To go find Jason." "I'm coming with you, let me just go get dressed in some dry clothes." I followed him to his cabin and waited outside the cabin door. "Let's go," I jumped when i heard Michael. "Dude you scared me!" "Aw sorry Nia," He gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. "It's okay." Michael grabbed my hand and we wen't to find Jason. We found him having a staring contest with a squirl, he won because we scared the squirl. He fist-pumped the air and saw us. '_Man i didn't win! Thanks for scaring the squirl!' _"Your welcome," I said. '_Michael i saw what you did! You took it to far.'_ "I know but i had to get Bianca away from me! I was uncomfortable to." '_Sure_W_ you were.'_

"SHUT UP JASON!" I was watching the two when i started cracking up. "OKAY! You two stop! Haha!" I couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny?" "I don't know you two!" They rolled their eyes and Jason sat down. '_So Adonia you going to kill Bianca?'_ "Yes! No one flirts with my man!" '_Michael she is one jelous girl! How do you survive her?' _I slapped Jason upside the head, and grabbed Michaels hand. '_I may be a walking serial killing zombie but that hurt!'_ "I know and i'm glad it hurt!" "Nia be nice to Jason." I tackled Jason and gave him a hug. "Sorry Jason," He hugged me back and then pushed me away. "Jerk!" '_I don't hug, sorry."_ I rolled my eyes. "Every body hugs! Duh even the crazy people in asylums." Jason gave me a weired look and huffed.(Is huff even a word?) "Well we need a plan to kill Bianca tonight," I said with a hint of hatred. '_Adonia your very hateful.'_ "So are you!"

Michael chuckled and i slapped his stomach. "Ow," Michael grabbed his stomach. "Hahaha oh Josh!" I knew that voice! Bianca, that slut is going to die! Michael looked at me. Jason already handed me my mask and gave me his machete. "Thank you!" Michael walked toward where Bianca was, looks like he wants her dead.

**MICHAEL'S POV:**

I'm going to help Adonia kill Bianca and Josh. "Hey Bianca! Josh." "Wheres your little girlfriend?" "I decided that she was just a kid and dumped her." "Huh?" Josh looked clueless. "Josh, Michael kissed a twelve year old." "Nice!" He patted my back. "Well what are you doing here Michael?" "I decided to get some, from you," Of course that was a lie but it seemed to work on Bianca. "I always wanted to do it with a emo boy." "Hey! What about me?" "Go away Josh i used you to get Michael." There was a look of rage on Josh's face. "Watch your back emo faggot!" After Josh left, Bianca pushed me up against a tree and started kissing my neck. "Your not going to regret anything my sweet little emo boy." She grabbed my crotch and i yelped. "I think maybe we should st-" I didn't finish my sentance because she kissed my lips ew! When she pulled away to take off her clothes(what clothes?) Adonia came right behind her and stabbed her in the throat.

"THANK GOD I'M SAVED!" I ripped off Adonia's masked and kissed her. When i pulled away she had a dazed look. "Whoah!" I chuckled. "Oh god! What about Josh?" "Already taken care of!" "Wow! Did Jason kill him?" "Nope all me!" She grinned like the chesire cat from Alice In Wonderland. "Lets go find Jason," I grabbed her hand and started walking. When we were walking a body fell in fron't of us, and let me tell you Josh didn't look pretty! "Whoah what did you do to him? Is that blood on his crotch?" "Yeah, i stabbed his crotch and his face reapeatedly." I had a horrified expression on my face. "Don't worry i would NEVER do that to you!" We saw Jason walkinf toward us. '_Whaoh! WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS?' "_A dead body." '_WELL DON'T JUST LEAVE IT ON THE GROUND! PUT IT BACK UP IN THE TREE!' _"Ugh!" Adonia tried picking up the body but she failed. "Adonia how did you put the body in the tree in the first place?" "I had a adrenaline rush," Jason rolled his eyes and picked up the body with ease.

"If only i was that strong! STUPID ZOMBIE POWERS!" Jason laughed. "Hey Nia i think we should be going back to the camp now, people are going to start looking for us." "Your right, well bye Jason see you later!" Adonia waved goodbye to Jason and we walked out of the woods. When we walked into the camp a councelor kept looking at me with a flirty look. "Ew!" Adonia noticed, got on her tip toes and kissed my lips. The councelor stormed off. "Whoah!" "I know, I know, but remember Michael you are mine!" "And your mine to!" Wow cheesy but i'm not complaining! I grabbed her hand and we walked to the dock.

"Love you Michael." My heart skipped a beat! Adonia told me she loves me, oh god! I am the happiest dude in the whole world! "I-I love you to Nia." Adonia smiled, and hugged me. "You know people may say i'm twelve and i don't know what love is, and that it's just a phase, but i could care less, this isn't a phase Michael it's real, right?" "It's definatly real Nia! If i wouldn't love you, then i'd be a loner right now! I don't care what people say, as long as i have you i'm alright."

**ADONIA'S POV:**

That touched my heart, i'm not joking. I couldn't give a rats ass about what people say. I smiled at Michael or should i say my boyfriend, Michael grabbed my jaw and kissed me, his kiss was gentle, god i'm swooning! I don't care if this is cheesy, my heart was skipping alot of beats. When he pulled away i groaned. I heard the song happy by NeverShoutNever blasting in my butt pocket, it was my phone, hmm i thought i didn't get signal. I pressed the call button and the lady who owned the orphanaged said,

'_Adonia i got good news!'_

_"_What is the good news miss Sara?"

_'Your getting adopted!' My eyes popped out of my head._

"WHAT! BY WHO?"

_'By a young man named Michael Tod'_

_"_Who is Michael Tod?" I said to miss Sara.

"Nia that would be me," Michael raised his hand.

'_Well he should be at the camp with you, anyway bye Adonia! You have all your stuff with you right?" _

"Uh yeah i do! Well bye!" I pressed the end buttong and knocked Michael down from a hug.

"MICHAEL F*CKING TOD I LOVE YOU!" He chuckled and kissed me again. "Yes you are my adopted girlfriend/kid!" "Weired but i don't care!" "Well since i'm your guardian, i'm going to go make you have fun, while i organize the life vest's." "I wan't to help you!" "No Adonia, go have fun!" I gave hime the puppy dog look. "Ugh fine! But if it gets boring, then i'm going to say ' i told you so!'" I rolled my eyes and followed Michael to a shed. Michael opened the door, i jumped when i heard a voice. " Hello i'm officer Phillips but have you seen this girl?" I turned around to see a cop, he was about in hs early twenties,brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He held up a picture of Stacey, grody! "Um no we havn't, we'll make sure to contact you if we do." Wow me and Michael are good actors! "Alright, thank you, have a good day." "You to sir!" I saluted, while the cop chuckled and left.

I looked at Michael, his eyes were wide. "What?" "Nothing lets just forget that cop came, okay?" "Yeah, sure." Michael opened the shed, and wen't in. I followed him and helped organize the life vest's.

**ME: YES CHEESY I KNOW!**

**Michael: i don't care!**

**Adonia: Yeah! I'm your age davi, and i really don't mind kissing a sixteen year old XD**

**Vladimir Tod: HI!**

**Me: Vlad your a character in heather bewers books!**

**Vlad: so?**

**Me: whatever **

**Jason: DAVI DOESNT OWN ME OR VLAD!**

**Vlad: you talk! **

**Me: yes he talks in this stpry! anyway hope you people enjoyed and REVIEW!**


	6. dreaming demons

**Me: Hello darlings here is chappie 6**

**Michael: i feel like a pedophile!**

**Me: why?**

**Michael: well i adopted Adonia and i'm dating her so...**

**Me:*rolls eyes* dude get over it! this rockstar dude had a 17 year old girlfriend, he adopted her and they still dated! and thats true! now do the disclaimer**

**Michael: davi does not own jason or the camp she only owns me and adonia**

**ADONIA'S POV:**

I woke up in my cabin, Michael must have put me in my cabin last night. "Ugh i need to get dressed." I put on a Pierce The Veil t-shirt, some black skinny jeans, and put on my converse. I grabbed a red bow and wen't to the bathrooms to do my hair.

**2 MINUTES LATER:**

I put the bow in my hair and wen't to find Michael. I wen't inside the councelor cabin and found Michael asleep on his bed. "Oh no one should never sleep when i'm in a room!" I got on the bed and started jumping. "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!" "Gah!" Michael fell on the floor and groaned. "I'm so getting you back!" "I love you to Michael!" I walked out of the cabin so he can get dressed, i saw Jason hiding behind a tree, so i wen't over to him. "What up Jason!" '_Nothing much, I'M BORED!' _"Dude your a serial killing zombie with awesome zombie strength! How can you be bored! Go kill a councelor or something!" '_I can't the cops are still here!' _"Cops? What cops?" '_You didn't see them all over the woods yesterday?' _"No, only one cop came up to me and Michael and asked if we saw Stacey, but we lied saying we didn't see her." '_Oh well, so why did you tackle Michael yesterday on the dock?' _I smiled. "Michael adopted me." '_PEDOPHILE!'_ "Shut up Jason! Michael is not a pedophile!" '_I know god! I was just joking!' _I slapped Jason. "Morning Jason! Hey Nia."

'_Michael you look pissed off...' "_I am pissed, Adonia woke me up." I rolled my eyes. "Didn't i say i was sorry?" "No." I stayed silent for a few minutes but Michael slung me over his shoulder. "NOO JASON HELP!" I started giggling but stopped when i looked at Michael he wasn't laughing. We stood at the dock, and i was wriggling. "HELP SOMEONE!" Where is everyone? Michael positioned me so i was looking into his eyes, they were black and cold. Everything around us was black and grey, i heard voices chant my name, Michael smiled, his teeth were like daggers, and his tounge was long. "So long! farewell my love," He growled. He threw me in the lake, no one heard my screams, no one heard my cry for help,i sank to the bottom of the lake staring up at the water.

I gasped as i woke up, i was sweating. "Nia are you okay?" I let out a sigh in relief i was in reality. Michael's arms wen't around me protectivly."I'm fine, just a nightmare." "It must have been some nightmare, i tried waking you up, but you kept crying." "I cried?" "Yeah, you were what was your dream about?" "I don't wan't to talk about it. What time is it?" I looked outside it was dark. "It's 2:16 in the morning." "Oh, well good morning i guess." Michael chuckled and layed back down. "Michael i don't think i wan't to sleep." Michael opened one eye. "Sleep is good Adonia, just lay down i garantee you'll go to sleep." I layed down, and Michael's arms wen't around me and he held me close. I soon fell asleep but my dreams were just blank.

I woke up a little scared, even though i was supposed to wake up happy. "Morning Nia! Are you okay?" "Yeah Michel i'm fine." I got out of his bed and wen't to my cabin to get dressed. I put on a Avenged Sevenfold shirt(the sleeves were white, the middle was black and it had a deathbat), some black skinny jeans, and converse. I wen't to the bathroom did my hair, i put on a white bow in my hair and left the cabin to find Michael. I found him outside his cabin he was in a black tank top for dudes, skinny jeans, converses, he was wearing a black hat, and he was wearing sun glasses. "Holy sh*t no wonder girls flirt with you now!" Michael laughed and grabbed my hand. "I love the bow Nia, it looks good on you!" "I don't usally put bows in my hair but i felt like wearing one because it matches my shirt." Michael shook his head in laughter and said, "Girls are weired."

"Boys are weired to!" "No were not!" "Yeah! It takes them like 1 second to freakin pee!" Michael bursted out laughing. "I can't pee that quick!" "Well guys are diffrent!" "Haha i'm going to change the subject! I'm hungry!" "I know Nia your always hungry!" "Well hey i'm a growing girl! I need my food!" We made it to the dinner hall and grabbed our breakfast. "Yum pancakes!" "Mmmhhh!" Michael said while pigging out on his pancakes. "If i can have your attention please!" Me and Michael looked to see the cop who talked to us yesterday. "We have not found anything yet, but we will be leaving today, i wan't to thank all you kids for trying to give us information." The cops left and me and Michael sighed in relief. "Thank god!" "I know Nia, i know." I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "You okay Adonia?" "Yeah Michael, i'm fine just tired." "Well if your tired why don't you go back to the cabin and get some sleep." "NO! I mean i can't go back to sleep." "Why? Was it the nightmare?" "No! It wasn't i just don't want to go back to sleep!" I got up and wen't to find Jason.

I found him carving into a tree with his machete. "Hey Jason," He looked up and waved at me. '_You seem kinda pissed off." _"I am. I had a nightmare last night and i'm tired." '_Oh.'_ "Yeah, i just snapped at Michael! Thats not like me at all!" I rubbed my eyes with my hands and sat on the floor. '_Wanna talk about the dream?' _" Sure," I looked up at Jason and told him everything about the dream. '_That sounds really bad.'_ "Yeah it was!" "Hey Jason! Hey Nia!" Michael came over to me and hugged me. "Your not mad at me for snapping at you?" "No, why?" "Nothing, i'd thought you'd be mad." '_I feel awkward.'_ I threw a pebble at Jason and laughed. "So what were you carving on the tree Jason?" I looked at the tree to see a smily face. "Jason you weirdo haha." He pushed me lightly and dropped his machete on the floor and slung me over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" I asked horrorfied. Jason didn't say anything like always and started spinning in a circle. "OH MY GOD! WEEEE!" Michael started laughing and Jason put me down, he was dizzy himself. "That was fun! Can we do it again?" '_Aw hell no! That made me super dizzy! I can't see straight!'_ "Thats what you get Jason! But it's fun to be dizzy!" "Yeah it is! When i was five i used to do that all the time." I gave Michael a weired look. "What?" "Nothing, nothing at all." He shrugged and sat on the ground. "Well the cops left, thats a good thing!" Jason nodded and fell backwards to the ground. "Uh dude you okay?" Jason looked up at Michael and I and nodded. '_I'm fine, just relaxing.'_ "How do you relax when you fell on your back?" Jason shrugged. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Nia, your tired go to your cabin and go to sleep." Jason nodded in agreement and lifted me bridal style. "Noo!" I groaned. Jason handed me to Michael and poked me. "Noo! I'm not tired! I'm fine, see!" I pointed to my drooping eyes. "You need to sleep Nia, lets go." Michael positioned me in his arms and started walking. "Bye Jason see you later."

"Michael i'm not tired!" "Yes you are, your like half awake!" I groaned when he opened the door to his cabin. "I'll stay if you want Nia," I nodded against his chest. He placed me on the bed and when my head touched the pillow i was so close to sleep. "No, i'm not tired! I got to stay up." "Ssh, go to sleep Adonia," Michael was stroking my face, man that didn't help me stay awake. "Noo." "I know what will make you sleep," Michael softly kissed my entire face, argh i hate his ways! "It's not working Michael." "Yes it is! Your falling asleep!" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. My head hit the pillow again and i was out like a light.

I wokeup next to a sleeping Michael, he looked so peaceful. "Aw!" I saw something red on his shirt, why is there a knife through his chest? "MICHAEL! OH MY GOD!" I panicked, i wanted to take the knife out but i couldnt. "Hey Nia," I looked at Michael his eyes were black and his teeth were sharp. "Oh god!" I got away from devil Michael but he grabbed me and he got on top of me. "Want to know what a love bite feels like?" "AAH GET AWAY!" He started kissing my neck and then biting it. "AAAH! GET OFF!" I kicked him in the junk and got away. "COME BACK HERE!" Michael ran after me, i ended up on the dock. "You cant run and you cant hide Adonia," Evil Michael took the knife out of his chest and stabbed mine. "Farewell love, until next time!" Michael pushed me into the water.

"NO!" I gasped and looked around. "ADONIA! ARE YOU OKAY?" "AAH! GET AWAY!" I pushed Michael away and fell on the floor. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Nia, what did i do?" He got off the bed and went over to me but i pushed him away. "No, go away please! I can't deal with this right now!" I started crying, oh god what is happening to me?

**MICHAELS POV:**

I swear my heart just broke in two. '_Kill her...' _Oh no the voice is back! '_Kill her Michael, end her nightmares!' '_**NO! I'm not killing her! I swear i will get a priest and i will tell him to do a exorcism!' **The voice was silent. '**Thats what i thought!' **Let me tell you about the voice, i have a dream demon with me, and lately it has been attacking Adonia i understand that now, man i need a exorcism or a cleansing. "Adonia please calm down, i know why your having nightmares," Adonia looked at me, i almost cried myself she looked so scared. "Why?" She whisperd. I told her about the dream demon and it attacking her. "Oh, well if you need to be cleansed or something then i'm your girl," She sniffled and got up. "Wait were going to do it right now?" "Yes, better now than never Michael," She grabbed a necklace with a cross on it out of her pocket and sat me down.

"Okay just sit down and relax, dont fall asleep, i'm going to get holy water." "Okay," She left and came back with a bottle of holy water. "Okay, so like i said just relax," I did what i was told and put my head on my pillow. She tarted saying words i didnt understand and then i felt pain. I heard a door open to see a mask, Jason? What is he doing here? "AAAH! ADONIA IT HURTS!" Jason put his hand over my mouth so no one can come in and hear me. "All of a sudden the pain ended.

**ADONIA'S POV:**

I saw a black mass come out of Michael, the dream demon. I threw holy water on it and it disolved into black powder. I saw Michael sweating and breathing hard on the bed. "Michael, your fine now, Jason hand me that water bottle!" Jason handed me the bottle and i gave it to Michael. "Thank you Jason, for helping me do that cleansing thing," I smiled at Jason and Michael sat up. "Dude, Jason have you ever washed your hands?" I giggled and Michael smiled at me. "Glad you dont have a demon anymore Michael, so i can go back to sleep! Jason get the hell out of here i'm tired!" I jumped right next to Michael and coverd myself in a blanket. "GOOD NIGHT!" Jason shook his head and left the cabin. "Glad you can sleep now Nia," Michael kissed my cheek, and wrapped his arms around me. "Cheesy moment!" I said. "Clearly my dear, but i don't give a d*mn!" Michael was going to kiss my cheek again but it was my turn to move my head.

"Love you dude," I said as i pulled away. Michael chuckled and said, "Love you to Nia." I fell asleep and actully had good dreams.

**Me: THATS IT FOR CHAPPIE 6! :3**

**Michael: I love that line that i said, you know the Tim Burton line from Corpse Bride?**

**Me: yes, i love that line!**

**Adonia: I like how i'm dating a 16 year old**

**Me: well i like how i'm in love with Vladimir Tod**

**Vlad: O.o okay then...**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	7. killing btches

**Me**:** Hello darlings here is chappie 7**

**Adonia: YAY!**

**Me: MOTIONLESS IN WHITE IS AWESOME!**

**Adonia: NO SH*T! **

**Me: Do the disclaimer and sing a MIW song! You know the song Abigail!**

**Adonia: Davi doesn't own Jason or the camp she only owns me and my lover *Starts singing Abigail***

**ADONIA'S POV:**

I woke up to a sleeping Michael right next to me, I made sure there was no knife sticking out of his chest, yep this is reality! "Yes! This isn't a nightmare!" His eyes opened and he smiled at me. "Morning Nia!" "Morning dude!" "Did you sleep well?" "Yes I did! I had a weired dream that involved a party and Jason!" "Like Jason killing people?" "No! He was like dancing with a bucket on his head, I can't explain the rest because it was that weired!" He raised his eyebrows and just stared at me. "Your weired sometimes Nia," I pushed him a little, got up and stretched. My ipod fell out of my pocket and the song that was blaring through my earphones was the song called Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance. "Haha I like that song from My Chem!" "I love the beginning!" '_Hand in mine into your icey blues..' _Wow I must put my volume on high cause I could hear that! I changed the song and the next song that came on was called Sweet Perfection by NeverShoutNever. _'And oh pretty girl, I know that I just met you,but I might just dare to say that I love you!' _I heard Michael singing the song a little bit and he was staring at me. "And oh Sweet Perfection, wont you hear my whole confession, I've been lost, but dear I'm found!" Michael got up and started dancing with me. "Hahaha!"

He smiled a little and he twirled me. "Okay, I think thats enough dancing for me," I said. "Aw! Ah well okay, go get dressed and we can go see Jason and tell him about the dream you had." "I feel like your treating me like a kid." "Well you are a kid!" I pushed him lightly and went to grab my clothes. "Okay let's see, i'm going to wear this Bring Me The Horizon t-shirt, these black skinny jeans, and my favorite converse! Got it all!" I put my clothes on and decided not to do my hair today. I took out my ipod and put it on a song called Miss Murder by AFI, then i went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. _'Hey Miss Murder can I? Hey Miss Murder can I make beauty stay if take my life!' _"Ew, that song sounds horrible!" I looked at one of Stacey's friends, and gave her the middle finger. "Oh my god you b*tch!" Stacey's friend left the bathroom texting to her friends. "Stupid ass girly girl," I said. When I was done I left the bathroom only to run into someone. "Hey asswhole! Watch where your going!" "Who you calling a asswhole?" I looked up to see a smirking pair of curved lips, and those curved lips only belong to Michael. My eyes widened. "Sorry Michael! I didn't know it was you!" "Hahaha! It's okay!" He was wearing a green t-shirt, some black skinny jeans, black vans, and he had a black rubber bracelet on his right arm which was around me. "You listening to AFI?" "Yep!" Michael laughed and we started walking to go see Jason.

"You have curvy lips Michael," I said out of the blue. "Um, okay." "I just creeped you out didn't I?" I asked embarrassed. "No, thats just a random thing to say," I started blushing and he laughed. "Well it's true though! They remind me of Davey Havok the lead singer for AFI! He has curvy lips and a lip piercing, but your lip piercing is on the other side of your mouth." He looked like he was about to laugh harder but I slapped him. "Dont laugh at me!" "I'm not laughing at you Nia!" He smirked and and grabbed my hand. There was a awkward silence between Michael and I, but the music was blasting from my ipod but. I replayed the song again and I sang the beginning. "Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." Michael chuckled and I looked at him. "What?" "Nothing Nia." I rolled my eyes and then I saw Jason. "Hey Jason," said as I went up to him. "_So, you think Michael's lips are curvy?" _I slapped Jason on the arm. "Shut up!" _"F*ck you!" _"F*ck you to Jason Voorhes!" I held up both of my middle fingers and stuck my tounge out at him. "You two are weired!" "Your weired to Michael!" "I know I am, but I'm one of those sexy but weired guys." Me and Jason looked at eachother and started laughing. "What? You dont think I'm sexy?" I laughed even harder. "OH MY GOD! HAHAHA!" "Nice to know you love me god!" Michael pretended to be mad, but he couldnt keep a straight face.

"We all seem happy today!" I turned off my ipod and looked at Michael and Jason. _"I guess, I'm pretty bored! I havn't killed a councelor in a week and it's bothering me!" _I rolled my eyes and so did Michael. _"So, wanna play truth or dare?" _"Sure, I'm game! Michael?" "Sure, seems fun." _"I'm going first! Okay Adonia truth or dare?" _"Dare!" _"I dare you to kiss Michael!" _"Dude really?" Jason nodded and I shrugged, I aint complaining! "Come here Michael." I went up to Michael, stood on my tipy toes and gave him a kiss. When I pulled away Michael was blushing, so was I but hey I enjoyed that small kiss! "MY TURN!" I yelled. "Okay, Jason truth or dare?" _"Truth!" _"Do you ever have dirty thoughts about the girl councelors?" _"NO!" _"You sound truthfull, okay whatever!" "Okay, Nia truth or dare?" "Dare, I love dares!" "Okay, um I dare you to kiss me!" "Really dude?" "I couldn't think of anything!" "Mmmhh!" I kissed him again but this time Michael wanted it to be a little longer. He gave me a cheeky grin when he pulled away. _"MY TURN! Adonia truth or dare?" _"Dare." _"I dare you to give Michael and lap dance!" _My eyes widened and I kicked Jason in the junk, it didn't affect him. _"Just kidding god!" _"Okay no more truth or dare! Jason took it to far!" "Yeah he did! I would NEVER want Adonia to give me a lap dance! I respect girls!" "So," I couldn't think of anything to talk about. I took out my ipod and started scrolling trhough songs. "Nope, no I do not want to listen to Santas Pissed, argh!" Jason and Michael were looking at me weiredly. "What? I'm trying to entertain you guys!" "Okay." "You know what I'm just going to play some Motionless In White!" I pressed the song called Immaculate Misconception and sat on the ground.

_"Your weired Adonia."_ "Look who's talking you psycho maniac!" I checked what time it was on my ipod and it said 12:05. "Hmm, it's lunch time! I'M HUNGRY!" "So am I, we didn't eat breakfast! Well see you Jason!" I got up and followed Michael to the camp. "Hey, look Nia! Everyone is going in! Glad we wont have people staring at us when everyone is eating." "They already stare at us!" "Oh yeah, screw them all then!" He smiled at me and I smiled back. We walked in the lunch hall and grabbed the food. "Yum! I love me my mac n cheese!" "Oh Nia!" "What?" "Nothing, you just make me laugh!" I raised my eyebrow and sat down at a table. Michael sat in front of me and starting eating. "FREAK!" I felt something wet on my head. I saw red liquid, which was fruit punch, fall down from my head. "Hahaha! Gavin look at her! She looks like she's bleeding!" "Maybe she cut her self Jake! Hahaha!" Michael looked pissed and got up. "Sit down Michael," I said. "Why? They deserve to get a beating!" "Just sit down and I'll take care of this," He sat down and I got up to look at the boys that poured the fruit punch on me. "What did I do to deserve that?" I asked calm. "Well first of all, you look like a freak and your ugly," One of the boys said. I smiled and punched both of them in the face. "If you ever pour fruit punch on me ever again, it's your funeral!" The boys got up scared and ran away. The people around us were silent when I sat down. "Come on, you need to get that crap out of your hair," Michael got up and so did I. When we got to the bathroom(there are showers in there) he handed me a towel and some shampoo.

"Where did you get the towel from?" "I had it in my pocket," I looked at him strangly. "How could a towel fit in your pocket?" He shrugged and I shook my head. "Well I'm going to shower now see you in a bit!" He waved and I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Aaah, this feels nice!" I turned the water to hot and relaxed. When I was done I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me to dry off. I put my clothes back on and walked back outside. "Michael? Where are you?" "You better fear me dear, for I am death," Michael whispered in my ear and I shivered in delight. "Hahaha wow Michael!" "What? I like singing Bring Me The Horizon!" I laughed and hit him playfully. "Ow," He rubbed his arm. "Big baby!" "Nu uh!" I rolled my eyes at him and started walking away from him. "Hey! Wait up Nia!" "Run, run as fast as you can, you cant cath me because I'm Adonia the Demolition Lover!" I said as I started running. Michael caught up to me and grabbed me as I squealed. "HA! I got you!" "Okay, so you got me! You want a prize or something?" "Yes I do!" "What is it? I'll give it to you," I said as he shifted me in a bridal style in his arms. He was thinking for a bit and smiled. "Well, since I got you I think I want a kiss," He said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at him and then smiled. "Fine," I kissed his lips and I could feel him blushing."Why dont you leave her for me?" I looked at the person who said that and it was one of the girl councelors, great another one! "Sorry, I'm taken," Michael said holding me tighter. "Really? Your dating that piece of sh*t?" This girl looked like a wanna be Snookie, gross!

"She's not a piece of sh*t!" "Yes she is! She's a 12 year old piece of sh*t! She should get lost." "You should go die in a hole," I said. "You should be buried six feet under, you look like a corpse!" "I know I look like a corpse, I take that as a complament! You look like a orange duck." "Your only 12! You dont deserve him!" The Snookie wanna be said. I rolled my eyes at her and held on to Michael tighter, was she seriously fighting me for Michael? "Well he's mine, you can go f*ck yourself, bye bye!" I kissed Michael and he kissed back to prove to the girl that he loved me. "Ugh!" I heard her walk away and I looked at Michael. "Why are all these girls trying to go after you?" "I have no idea Nia," He sighed and tried to put me down but I protested. "Noo!" Michael chuckled and tried to put me down again. "Noo! I like being carried!" "You need to walk, I cant carry you around all day Nia!" "Yes you can!" "No I cant." "Yes you can." "I need to put you down Nia, my arms are going to sleep!" "Fine," He set me down and he rubbed his arms. "I hate it when they fall asleep!" I laughed and grabbed his hand.

**MICHAEL'S POV:**

Adonia grabbed my hand and we started walking to somewhere. "So Michael, are you my dad now or something?" "Nope, I'm your legal guardian." "Oooh, well thats good because I didn't want to call you dad!" I chuckled and sqweezed her hand a little. "What do you think Jason is doing?" She asked while tilting her head to the side. "I dont know, probably being Jason," Adonia laughed and I smiled at her, I'm so glad to know she's mine! We ended up on the dock and watch the horizon sky. "Did it hurt Michael?" "Did what hurt?" "Your lip piercing." "Oh, kinda the pain lasted for a few seconds. Why are you asking?" "I want one haha! I want a lip chain!" "Really?" "Yes! I like chains, always have and always will!" I rolled my eyes at her and she hit my arm. "Ow, haha." I heard Adonia sigh and I grabbed her and made her sit on my lap. She rested her head on my chest and we sat there for a few minutes until we heard footsteps. "Stupid 12 year old freak!" Great it was that girl who called Adonia a piece of sh*t. I turned around still sitting down with Nia on my lap and glared. "Get out of here! I dont even know you!" "You should know me dear, I am the most popular girl councelor here!" "Well I dont exactly pay attention to preppy whores like you." She looked pissed off and stood there like an idiot. "You see this girl in my lap? Yeah, I LOVE her, and I dont need a slut ruining my relationship!" "Honey, you think you love her!" "I do love her! I can prove it to you right now!" I cupped Adonia's face and kissed her passionatley. When I pulled away the girl looked pissed and huffed. "Your a stupid emo freak! You both are!" She walked off and Adonia did a little cheer.

"She's gone! Yay!" "I am so glad she is gone," I said. "Michael?" "Yeah?" "I gotta tell you something dude!" "What is it?" "I love you to!" She tackled me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

**JASON'S POV:**

I was watching the whole thing, I always known those two loved eachother! Adonia and Michael are like family to me, a family that I havn't had in a while. I sighed and watched them hug eachother to death. **"Their adorable together," **I heard my mother say in the back of my mind. _"I guess, yeah."_ I could tell my mom stopped talking and I grabbed my machete, that b*tch who hates Adonia is gonna die.

**BACK TO ADONIA'S POV:**

I got off Michael and looked at him. "So, are we gonna kill that b*tch?" "I want to, so yes we are." I fist pumped the air and smiled. "She deserves to die!" "I know she does Nia," Michael moved a strand of hair from my face and pecked my lips, hehehe I'm trying to hold in a giggle fit. "Aw, your blushing Nia!" "No I'm not!" I put my hands on my face and hid myself. I felt Michael's hands grab my wrist's and pull my hands away from my face. "So, should we use our mask's or not wear them?" "I dont care Michael, I dont need a mask even though it's kinda cool." "Haha! True, so what do you want to talk about?" "I dont know," I was thinking hard for a moment when I saw a guy with tattoos in the distance, then I realized who it was. "Michael! Holy sh*t! It's Oli Sykes from Bring Me The Horizon! Oh my god, I worship that boy!" "Really? Where?" "HOW CAN YOU BE CALM! IT'S OLI SYKES I SEE!" "I've met him before, thats why I'm calm." "I WEAR HIS CLOTHING LINE AND I LISTEN TO HIS BAND! AAAH IT'S BEEN A DREAM OF MINE!" I yelled at Michael. "Well, what are we doing here? Lets go meet him then!" I held in a squeal and grabbed Michael's hand. "Hey! Uh, can you guys help me? I'm lost," Oli said, oh his british accent is beautiful! "Yeah, what do you need help with?" Michael asked. "I need to know where the next town is, I was supposed to meet my band members there." "Oh, it's just a few miles from here!" Michael told Oli the directions and shook hands with him.

"Oh, hey didn't see you there!" Oli said to me. "Hi, I love your band! Can I take a picture with you?" "Oh yeah! Sure!" I stood next to him and he wrapped his tattooed arm around my shoulders and did a thumbs up while Michael took the picture. "So, whats your favorite song?" Oli had asked me. "All of them," He laughed and gave me a highfive with his left hand, (which had a tattoo that said highfive) and gave me a hug, I nearly fainted in his arms. "Thanks for the help mate! Bye guys!" He got in his car and drove away. "I CANT BELEIVE I JUST MET AND HUGGED OLIVER SYKES!" I yelled. Michael laughed at me and handed me my iPod. "DUDE STOP LAUGHING THAT WAS OLI SYKES!" "Like I told you I met him before! I'm used to him haha." "How many times have you met him?" "Like, three times," My jaw dropped, no fair! "Lucky! I never got to go to concerts!" "That sucks, but hey your mine so I could take you to concerts!" I fist pumped the air and jumped. "Haha, hey you looked like you were going to faint when Oli gave you a hug." "I nearly did! Dude, Oli Sykes is like my hero!" Michael laughed and we started walking back to the dock. "EEEEEP!" I finally let out the squeal. "Did you just squeal?" "I had to let it out!" "Haha! I didn't know you squealed!" "Well, I am a girl after all," I smiled and slapped his arm. "So when are we gonna kill that b*tch?" "Well, we need to get her attention and let her follow us to the woods, then we do whatever to her." "Alright! Sounds like a plan, we need to tell Jason." "Lets tell him now." "Okay, lets go!" We walked hand in hand to the woods to find Jason.

"Look! There he is!" We found him sharpening his machete on some thingy. He looked up and waved at us and then went back to sharpening his machete. "So, were going to kill some b*tch tonight," I said. Jason looked up and nodded, and guess what he talked again. "Yeah, I know." "Really?" "Yeah I saw the b*tch," He sounded serious, wow I never knew he could be serious. "So, you guys gonna wear your mask's?" "No, Adonia and I decided we weren't going to wear them." "I dont need a mask to freak people out." Jason looked at me with cnfuson in his eyes. "My eyes are red remember?" "Oh, yeah! I forgot." "Well, since it's like seven o'clock, wanna go get her now?" "Yeah, see you in a bit Jason!" "Bye!" We walked back to the camp and I took out my weapon, that chainsaw knife thingy Jason made. It looked like a butter-knife but it was a chainsaw knife, really cool weapon. I put it in my pocket and looked at Michael. "You ready?" "Yep!" We went to the dock and stood there waiting. Michael and I saw th girl and I gave Michael a hug, just like we planned. "Love you Michael!" "Love you to!" He kissed me and I felt Michael sqeeze my ass. '_Oh he's so dead when were done killing this chick!' _I thought. I could tell that girl was glaring and Michael grabbed my hand and we started walking into the woods. I heard footsteps behind us and I smiled. _'This is going well,' _I thought to myself. When we were deep enough in the woods Michael pinned me up against a trre and started kissing me everywhere. _'Yeah he's so dead later!' _I thought, man he is going to be so dead. "Oh, this is so gross!" Michael looked at the girl and glared. "It's you again!" "Yeah, I have a name and it's Amy! You emo freaks!" "Did you follow us just to call us that?" "No, I followed you to take him away from you!"

"To bad, he's mine!" "Not on my watch b*tch!" Amy slapped my face and glared. I got up and took out my chainsaw butter-knife. Before I could strike her I saw blood come out of her chest and then a machete. "F-f*ck my life," Amy said before her body went limp. "Michael Tod, you are so dead," I said through clenched teeth. "Oh crap! I'm sorry Adonia I know I took it a little to far but she's dead now!" Michael said stepping back away from me. "A LITTLE TO FAR? YOU GROPED MY ASS!" Michael ran behind Jason. "Dude help me out!" "Thats your problem, not mine," Jason walked away and it was just me and Michael. "Oh sh*t!" Michael started running but I jumped on him. "DO NOT GROPE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" "OKAY I WONT!" I got off of Michael and started walking towards the camp. "Wait up Nia!" I rolled my eyes and started walking faster. "Nia, I said I was sorry!" "Soory is not good enough because you touched my ass!" Michael grabbed my hands and wrapped his arms around me. "C'mon, please forgive me? Please?" Oh god, he's giving me the puppy dog look! "C'mon! Forgive me please?" His green eyes didn't help the fact that it made him look cuter while giving me the puppy dog look, ugh I lost! "Fine I forgive you, but dont do that ever again!" "I promise I wont do that," He made a invisible X where his heart was and kissed my cheek. "I always know how to make a cheesy moment dont I?" He asked. "No, not really. I dont think it's cheesy." We started walking back to the camp. "I wonder why everyone else is not noticing the disapearing councelors." "I know, I think everyone doesn't really care." I shrugged and I went into my cabin to get dressed in my pajama's. "Well, good night Michael!" "Wait your not going to sleep with me tonight?" "That sounded kinda wrong, and yes I'm not going to sleep with you tonight! Goodnight!" I kissed his cheek and jumped into my bed. "I'm cold," I said to myself. I tried wrapping the blanket around myself but it didn't keep me warm enough.

"Thats it, I cant take sleeping alone, I'm going to go to Michael." I walked to the councelor cabin and saw Michael. "Michael," I poked his face and his green eyes opened. "Huh? Oh hey Nia! Let me guess you couldn't sleep?" "Yeah, scoot over!" He chuckled and grabbed me,then he put me next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Good night Nia," He kissed my forehead and went out like a light. I chuckled and fell asleep.

**Adonia: PICKLES!**

**Michael: YOU MADE ME GROPE ADONIA! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM DAVI!**

**Me: ASSDAF! I dont know, but review! I made this super cheesy, I tried to get Jason more in this story, and OLIVER SYKES IS A GORGEOUS DUDE! So yeah, review, does this story suck ass? tell me if you LOVE it,Like it, hate it, or THIS STORY SUCKS ASS AND DELETE IT**


	8. Endlessly, She Said

***Cries* IT'S CHAPPIE 8 ALREADY? I remember when this story was born!**

**Adonia:** **I'm only a few months old!**

**Me: Yeah,**

**Adonia: Davi doesn't own Jason, or Friday The 13th!**

**ADONIA'S POV:**

It's been a couple of weeks since Michael and I have killed councelors because people started noticing the disappearances of councelors. Cops found Stacey's, Amy's, Bianca's, Josh's, and other bodies the other day. "Michael, what are we gonna do about the cops?" "I dont know Nia, lets just hope that we dont get arrested!" "Dude dont say that!" I slapped Michael's arm and glared. We were sitting at the dock in our bathing suits (well I was wearing a large brown t-shirt and some old P.E. shorts)watching the kids play. "I want to go in the water but I cant swim!" "I'll teach you Nia! But you cant freak out, got it?" I nodded, I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart was pounding. Michael jumped into the water and when he came up and had his arms open wait for me to get in the water.

I lowered myself into the lake and Michael grabbed my sides to get me in the water. "Okay so I want you to relax and just float on your back." Michael had his hands under my back to keep me floating. "I'm going to move my hands now, just dont freak out," He moved his hands and I did the opposite, I freaked out and saw Michael a foot away from me smiling, I swam all the way over to him and wrapped myself around him. "WHAT THE HELL MICHAEL!" "And you just learned how to swim!" I gave Michael a blank stare and said, "What?" "You heard me, you can swim now!" He let go of me and instead of freaking out, I was floating. "Swim towards me Nia," He moved farther away from me and I swam over to him. "I CAN SWIM! VICTORY IS MINE!" Michael laughed and a bunch of girls around us were staring at me like I was weird.

"Freaks!" One girl yelled. "HATERS ARE MY MOTIVATORS!" I yelled back at the girl, no one is ruining my happiness. Michael shook his head and got up on the dock and jumped in the water again. He came back up shaking head like a dog and water went everywhere. "Haha, Nia you should try jumping in the lake!" "I dont know." "C'mon dont be such a baby!" Oh, now I'm going to do it because no one, not even my boyfriened, can call me a baby! "I'm not a baby!" "You need to prove it to me babe!" "Fine, I will!" I got on the dock and stared into the water. '_You can do it Adonia! Grow a pair and jump!' _I thought to myself. I breathed in air and then jumped in the water.

I opened my eyes underwater to see Michael in my face smiling. He kissed my lips and went back up for air and I followed him. "I love swimming!" I said looking at Michael who was shaking his head like a dog. "Course you love swimming, you just learned how to swim!" I saw Jason clapping a little in the corner of my eye and laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Michael asked looking confused. "Jason is clapping for some reason," I whispered so no one can hear us. "Weird, we'll ask him later but for now lets have some fun." Michael gave me a evil smile and then went underwater. "Oh crap!" I was looking around me and then I felt Michael come up fast from the water and grab me. "AAH!" Michael pulled me under water and went back up again.

I started coughing up water and trying to breathe. "Oh my god, sorry Nia! Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine!" I coughed a little and then I was fine but Michael put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure your okay?" His hands were on my face and checking if I was okay. "Dude, I'm fine you dont need to check on me haha." "Okay, just making sure." "Thank you for caring though." "Your welcome!" He kissed my cheek and the same group of girls glared at me, oh jesus not again. "Freaks! Go slit and makeout somewhere else!" "Who says we slit?" "Me!" I rolled my eyes and kept on swimming with Michael. I felt my hair get pulled and I heard a girl growling. "I said go somewhere else!" "Make me you fake blonde b*tch!"

She just glared and swam away from me. "I wonder what that was all about," Michael said. "I dont know but that b*tch is just asking to get killed!" "I know, no one pulls on my girls hair!" I giggled at Michael ans swam over to the dock and got out of the water. "Where are you going Nia?" "I'm going to sit in the sun." "Can I sit with you?" "Of course," I said sitting on a chair. "Woohoo!" Michael came over to me and sat on me instead of a chair. "Dude! I said you can sit with me not on me," I said laughing a little, man is he heavy! I pushed him off me and I sat on him instead, much better. I got off Michael and told him I was going to get dressed.

I went to my cabin and got a AFI t-shirt, some black skinny jeans, my converses, and a leather wrist band. When I was done Michael was waiting for me outside and he was wearing a plain black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and his vans. "You look nice," We both said while laughing.

**JASON'S POV:**

I was watching all the kids play in the lake, I was bored and had nothing better to do, wow I sound like a pedo! Adonia and Michael were sitting down in the sun but they got up and left, and all the kids were playing, man I wish I could be out there. I sighed and grabbed my machete. I was walking around in the woods and I saw the most nastiest thing I ever saw, a cop getting it on with a counselor. I went behind them, machete raised high, and stabbed them both through the throat.

'_They desrevved it!' _I thought. I took my machete out of their bodies and went walking again. That's all I ever do, kill, walk, and watch people, I want to live like them walk around everywhere with people but if I just walked out into the open I would be feared by many. '_F*ck my life,"_ I sighed and sat on the ground with a thump. I heard giggling from a few feet away and I went to check it out. I went over to see who was giggling and I saw Michael and Adonia kissing. "Ahem," I said using my voice again. Adonia and Michael turned around blushing bright red.

"Oh, hey Jason!" "Dont act like I didn't see that," I said to Adonia. "Man why are you so pissy?" "Thats none of you god d*mn buisness! What are you doing here anyway?" "We came here to hang out with you but since your really pissy I might as well get the hell out of here!" Michael was standing there awkwardly and Adonia grabbed his arm and started walking away. "Asswholes," I mumbled. Adonia turned around and came storming at me. "What did you say?" "I called you an asswhole." "What is your deal dude? Me and Michael came here to hang out with you and your acting like a jackass!" "I am not!" "Yes you are!" "Go f*ck Michael or something and leave me alone!" I went a little to far because Adonia looked like she was about to explode from anger.

She tried to punch my face but she knocked my mask off. I hid my face with my hands but that wasn't enough to hide my ugly face. "My mask!" I heard Adonia and Michael gasp and I grabbed my mask. "Jason, I-I'm sorry." I put my mask on and grabbed my machete. "Just go away, come back later I dont want to talk to anyone right now." "C'mon Adonia, you heard Jason lets go," Michael grabbed Adonia's hand and left. I was pissed, I am stuck here in this camp and I cant live a normal life, I f*cking hate the kids who pushed me in the lake all those years ago, if it wasn't for them I would have been a human being instead of being a serial killing zombie!

I punched a tree and tried to calm down. I heard footsteps and beer bottle clinking together, perfect. "Haha! Were gonna get wasted right Matt?" I heard a girl ask the guy named Matt. "Yeah baby! Gonna get wasted! And I have a little surprise!" "What is it?" "You gotta wait!" They both opened beer bottles and started drinking. 20 beer cans later, and the teens were already at it. "So what was the surprise babe?" He smiled and they started getting it on. '_F*cking kids! I need to kill them now!' _I snuck up on them and I stabbed Matts head. "Babe, why'd you stop?" Then his girlfriend realized blood came out of his mouth and she screamed but I stabbed her in the mouth before she could do anything.

I am little better now. I sighed and left their bodies there. I feel really bad for saying those things to Adonia, I need to apologize to her when I see her again. I sat on the ground and curled up into a ball, what happened to me?

**MICHAEL'S POV:**

Adonia was pissed off and sad at the same time. "I knocked his mask off! I think he might be pissy because of his face but what he said to me pissed me off!" We were in the counselor cabin and sitting on my bed, or make that our bed. "I feel so mean!" She sniffled and then growled. "Stupid emotions," She said. I tilted my head in confusion and she waved her hand. "It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand." "Oh, you started your per-" "DONT SAY THAT WORD!" She yelled tackling me. "Dont ever say that word." "Okay I wont, PERIOD!" "DUDE!" I laughed and I pushed her a little so she could get off me. "Well, it's later on so you wanna go see Jason?" She mumbled a yes and we left the cabin.

We were in the woods and we found Jason curled up in a ball. "Uh, Jason you okay there buddy?" I said confused. "No, I'm not okay! Look at me I'm a serial killing zombie for christ sakes!" "Hi Jason." Adonia was hiding her face with her hair. Jason got up and looked down on Adonia. "I'm sorry Adonia, I shouldn't have said those things to you." "I'm sorry for knocking your mask off." "Are you two going to forgive eachother and hug?" I asked them both. They nodded. "I forgive you," They both said in unison. They looked eachother and shook hands instead.

"Were all happy again! So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked my girlfriend and friend. They shrugged and sat on the floor, those two are so alike at times.

**LATER ON STILL MICHAEL'S POV:**

Adonia and I were sitting at a bomb fire with all the other councelors and kids. "You guys wanna hear a story?" The kids nodded and so did the councelors. "There once was a small town in texas, I dont remember what part of texas but there was a clan. And they owned a meat shop and they ate humans." The girls Adonia's age looked scared and Adonia looked bored with the story. "One guy named Leatherface had a skin disease and wore a mask made out of human flesh and whoever he found he would kill them and EAT YOU ALIVE!" Another councelor named Drake jumped out wearing some clown mask and scared all the girls, except Adonia.

"Hey kid, how can you not be scared?" "Well I know your talking about Texas Chainsaw Massacre, his name isn't Leatherface it's Thomas Hewitt, and your not really scary." "Your something else, something really weird," He said creeped out. "Shut up Drake!" "Make me Michael!" We got in eachothers face's but the person who owned the camp seperated us. "Now boys calm down," She said a little panicked. We sat down glaring at eachother and I wrapped my arm around Adonia. "Like is it true you and Adonia are dating?" this blonde girl said to me. "Yeah, why do you want to know?" "I just wanted to know," She gave me a wink and gave a stare at Adonia. "I'm scared," I said to Adonia. "Haha, well thats your problem, not mine sorry dude. But if they grope you, then thats my problem to deal with!"

I laughed at Adonia and squeezed her. "See girls I told you it's true! They are dating, so where my twenty bucks at Karla?" I saw the blonde girl get twenty bucks from her friend and she smiled. "So, Adonia where do you go at night? Your bed is always empty." "Thats none of your buisness." "It should be, since I am head of the girls cabin." "Since when were you head of the cabin? Is that even possible?" Adonia asked. "Yeah it's possible, the girls in our cabin voted me." "So do they do whatever you say?" "Bassicly yeah." "So if I stay the night I have to go by your rules?" "Yup." "Well I only go there to get my clothes so I your not the boss of me." I was amused by their conversation for some reason.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "So, not to be rude or anything but why are you talking to me?" "No reason really, I just wanted to talk to you both," She flipped her blonde hair and walked off. "I have a bad feeling about her Michael." "So do I, it's like she wants something from us, or you." "Haha, oh yeah put the situation on me!" We laughed and got a marshmellow that someone gave us from a bag. "Yum," Adonia shoved the marshmellow in her mouth and had a happy smile. "You enjoying that Nia?" She nodded in happiness and ate another one. "Okay everyone! We have speakers set up and were going to listen to some music! How does that sound?" The kids yelled in delight and a bunch of pop songs started playing.

"The hell?" Me and Adonia looked at eachother and frowned. "They need to play real music!" She said while getting off of my lap and going to the dj.

**ADONIA'S POV:**

No way in hell am I going to listen to sh*tty pop music. "Hey, do you take requests?" I asked the dj. "Yeah I do, what do you wanna listen to sugar?" "Can you play a song called Medicate by the band AFI?" "I love them! You got it girly!" The dj was a nice dude,he looked like Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance but you can tell he was gay, tehe gay people rule! "Oh wait hun! Your really cool! I have a piece of paper and you can write down songs you want me to play." "Dude I love you!" I wrote all the songs on a piece of paper and Gerard Way look alike smiled. "I'm Jade by the way!" "I'm Adonia! Nice to meet you!" "Hey Nia! Who's this?" Michael asked me while holding my hand and looking at Jade. "Michael, this is Jade, he's the dj! He's going to play AFI!" "Sweet! I'm Michael by the way," Michael shook Jade's hand.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later! I gotta go play the songs you want to hear sugar!" Jade went back to his laptop and started playing Medicate by AFI. "May I have this dance?" Michael asked grabbing my hand. We started walking to where everyone was dancing and Michael started to twirl me around. "I'm going to get dissy!" "Being dissy is fun!" "No! Haha." "Oh, Nia! Jade is playing Girls Not Grey! It's my favourite AFI song!" "I love all their songs!" Michael laughed and we started headbanging together. "Okay everyone! Grab a partner because I'm going to play a slow song that you all will enjoy!" Jade said through a microphone.

Jade played another song by AFI called Endlessly, She Said, which was a beautiful song. "Oh, Michael I love this song!" "It's a awesome song," He said putting his hands on my waist while I tried to wrap my arms around his neck. "I think it would be better if you step on my feet Nia," Michael said laughing while I stepped on his feet. "Why do you have to be so tall?" " I dont know, I was born tall." Michael smiled and bent down to kiss me, hehe I am happy. I looked around to see everyone slow dancing to the song, this is perfect. "So, Michael is this our song?" He thought about it and nodded. "Yep!" "This is the best night of my life," I said and grinning like an idiot as we danced.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason watching us and giving me a thumbs up. The song ended and everyone had to go to sleep. "Aw, I didn't want to stop dancing!" "I didn't either Nia, but you look like your going to pass out." "Nu uh," I said rubbing my eye with my hand. "C'mon Nia lets go," Michael picked me up bridal style and started walking back to the cabins. "WAIT!" Michael turned around to see Jade running and trying to catch up to us. "Oh, hey Jade!" I heard Michael say. "I wanted to ask you both, but are you dating?" "Yeah we are, why?" "Oh because I wanted to tell you both that your cute together!" "Thanks Jade! Do you have a lover?" I asked.

"Yes I do, I have a picture of him on my phone, hold on a minute please," He took out his phone and showed me a picture of this really hot guy. "Whoah! Dude you got yourself a keeper!" I said looking at his boyfirnd again. "Hands off honey, he's mine!" Jade said jokingly. We all laughed and then Michael said, "Well see you later dude this one has to go to bed." "Alright guys, see you later!" We waved goodbye to Jade and Michael took me to my cabin. "Go get your pajama's kiddo!" Michael said while kicking my butt lightly. "I'll meet you at your cabin Michael," I said while opening the door.

I got my pajama's, which were on my bed and put them on and then met Michael at his cabin. I opened the door and laid down next to a half asleep Michael. "Goodnight Nia," He mumbled while wrapping his arms around me. "Goodnight Michael," When my head hit the pillow I went out like a light.

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEARS! *drinks out of the non alcoholic champaagne bottle***

**Adonia: You like AFI as much as I do huh?**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**Michael: Can I have some Davi?**

**Me: NEVER! **

**Michael: Jerk...**

**Me: Hey shut up Michael! I created you and I could easily kill you in this story!**

**Michael:...**


	9. Birthday Girl

**Me: I've been gone for a while huh?**

**Adonia: I THOUGHT YOU DIED!**

**Michael: *shrugs***

**Me: I moved and I didn't have internet...WELL! SORRY I WAS GONE I AM HERE NOW!**

**ADONIA'S POV:**

It was already June and my birthday was coming. "C'mon Adonia! Tell me when your birthday is!" "June 13th, this friday Michael! Happy now?" Michael and I were with Jason and Jason's eyes lighted up. '_You and I have the same birthday!'_ "Cool, I'll be 13 and you'll be?" _'I'm not telling you!'_ "Okay then," Michael jumped on me and screamed at me. "WE HAVE TO THROW YOU A PARTY!" "No, I hate birthday parties!" Michael raised his eyebrow and got off me. "How?" "I just do, now don't bring up that topic because I hate my birthday."

I walked back to the camp and sat at the only place I love, the dock. I took out my iPod and I pressed a song called Unanswered by Suicide Silence. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see Jade. "Hey honey!" I took out my earphones and smiled at my new friend. "Hey," I brung my knees up to my chestand layed my head on them. "Why do you look so sad?" Jade wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my arm. "My birthday is coming up." "Whats so wrong about that?" "Everything, it's the day my mother had feared."

Jade raised an eyebrow and I explained. "My mom wrote a note the day I was born saying that I was a mistake and I'm a devil's child. She never wanted me, she's a b*tch anyway." Jade shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "And everytime it's my birthday I get visited by something." "What is it?" "I call him my Angel Of Death." "Why?" "Because, a bad person dies everytime he visits me, I'm not joking!" "What does he look like?" "He is tall, pale, his eyes are a iridescent purple, his wings are black, his hair is black, and he wears a plain black shirt,pants, and converse."

"Thats weird." "Not really, the last time I saw him was last year. He's nice to me, like I said he's my Angel Of Death." "Who's your Angel Of Death?" Michael asked sitting between Jade and I. "An angel that always visits me on my birthday." Michael had a look of confusion and I explained again. "Oh, sweetness!" "Hey guys I gotta go, my man is calling me!" Jade jumped up and ran away from us. "So, I guess no party for you then." "Don't mention that please." Michael sighed and laid his head on my shoulder. I was deep in thought and I had a flashback.

**FLASH BACK! 3rd person:**

A little Adonia ran to her bed in the orphanage and looked under it trying to find a present. "Happy 4th birthday Adonia," Adonia knew that voice, it was her Angel Of Death. The four year old ran over to the black winged angel and jumped into his arms. "You're here!" "Yes I am, I got you something," The Angel took out a box wrapped in black and handed it to Adonia. Adonia ripped the wrapping paper in a second and opened the small box to reveal a key with a metal skull on the top. "It's a key." The angel laughed at the four year old in his arms.

"It's a skeleton key, you'll open anything with it." "SWEET! Thank you!" The angel smiled at Adonia and set her down. "Hey! What the heck dude, I didn't want to be put down!" Adonia ran over to the Angel Of Death and wrapped herself around his leg. He sat down on her bed and set her on his lap. "Happy birthday Adonia," The four year old looked up at the angel and smiled. "Thanks," She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep with the key in her hand. When Adonia woke up the key was replaced with a plush doll with black hair, wearing a black dress, and it had black wings and her Angel Of Death was nowhere to be seen.

**END OF FLASBACK ADOIA'S POV:**

"Nia, hey! Earth to Adonia!" Michael was waving his hands in my face. "Huh? What happened?" "You were staring off into space and you weren't listening to me." "Oh, I was?" "Yeah you were," I scratched my head and looked at Michael. "Well, why don't we go walk around?" Michael nodded and helped me up.

**ANGEL OF DEATH'S POV:**

I saw a guy help Adonia up from the dock and hold her hand. '_Who are you dude?'_ I glared a little, you see I'm Adonia's gaurdian angel but she calls me her Angel Of Death. I spread my black wings and decided to fly. I flew up into the air and watched Adonia and that dude walk. I went a little lower to hear them talking about her birthday. "Come on Nia! We have to throw you a birthday party!" '_We? Who's we?' _"Michael, I don't want you and Jason throwing me a party. I'm to old for them!" "No one is to old for a party! We'll make it awesome!"

The dude named Michael moved a strand of hair from Adonia's face and kissed her cheek. '_Oh no f*cking way! He did not just kiss her!' _I was seething with rage and punched a tree, no one touches my little Adonia! I had to contain myself from going over to this Michael guy and beating the living sh*t out of him. "Michael don't even throw me a party." "It's not everyday you get to turn 13!" Adonia rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "So, I need to tell you something important." "What?" "...I don't know." Michael laughed at Adonia.

"I'm going to keep my eye on them," I said to myself hiding behind a tree. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and try to kill me with a machete through the chest but I laughed at the failed atempt and pulled out the machete. "Sorry to disapoint you but I can't die, I'm already dead." I turned around to see a tall guy in a hocky mask and he looked pissed. "Who the f*ck are you?" He didn't seem much like a talker. "I am an angel, now who the f*ck are you?" "I'm Jason Voorhees the serial killer." "So the infamous Jason Voorhees, been sent to hell for many times but yet even the devil himself hates you."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why are you spying on Adonia and Michael?" "I'm Adonia's gaurdian angel, and who the hell is that asshole named Michael?" "Thats her boyfriend duh," I punched the tree behind me and Jason laughed. "Jelous much?" "I'm not jelous! I'm pissed off because...well..." I sighed in frustration. "You're pissed because?" "How am I going to say this? I'm Adonia's older brother." "Whoah! I never knew she had an older brother!" "I commited suicide when my mom gave Adonia up, I was only 17." "Boo hoo I was 11, thats your fault for killing yourself."

I seriously want to kick Jason's ass right now. "F*ck you!" "Geez! You are related to Adonia!" I lifted my wings a little higher and took a step towards Jason. "Shut the f*ck up or else!" "Or else what? You'll tell God that I'm being an ass?" My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and sighed. "How does Adonia hang out with a asshole like you?" " Ya'know you have a dirty mouth for an angel." I facepalmed and walked away from Jason. "F*cking dick head," I mumbled to myself while looking for Adonia. I found my little sister sitting on the dock with Michael listening to Green Day.

I had a little tear slip from my eye, she's not that little girl anymore. I looked at Michael who was singing along to the song Are We The Waiting by Green Day and smiling at Adonia. Adonia looked my way and we had eye contact for a few minutes. "Nia, what are you looking at?" "Nothing, I'll be right back Michael."Adonia got up and started walking over to where I was.

**ADONIA'S POV:**

I saw my Angel Of Death looking at Michael and I and I started walking over to him. "Dude! Your early," I smiled at my angel when he laughed. "Yeah I am, come here kiddo!" I ran into his arms and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" "Checking up on you," He smiled as I sat on the ground. We talked about alot of things for a few minutes until a thought hit me. "Hey, I've been calling you dude for years now, whats your real name?" "Ash." "From Poke'mon?" "No, haha do I look like I have a Pikachu?" I laughed at Ash and then he looked serious. "Adonia, I have to tell you something very important."

I stared at Ash to say 'go on.' "Don't freak out, but I'm your older brother." "What?" "I'm your older brother." "I have a brother?" I said that to myself but Ash nodded anyway. I looked at Ash-MY brother- and gave him a hug. "Whatever happened to our family?" "It was all our mothers fault. Her name was Lila, she was the best mom I could ever have until her and dad divorced when she was 4 months pregnant with you." "What happened?" "They started fighting and it was horrible." "Oh," was all I could say.

"When it was time for you to come, I drove mom to the hospital and when you were born she hated you." "Why?" I felt a pang of hurt inside me but Ash went on. "Because you were dads kid, but when she saw your cute red eyes she growled and screamed 'THIS IS NOT MY CHILD!' I held you once and then she put you up for adoption." I frowned and let a silent tear drop. "We were fighting over you, I was old enough to take care of a baby but mom didn't let me." "How did you become an angel?"

Ash looked down and said, "I commited suicide." "Why?" "I couldn't take life anymore Adonia! I was depressed!" "You should have tried to keep me Ash! For my whole life I've been hurt! Trying to find someone to love me!" Ash looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. "Well that all changed because I have Michael and Jason." "Nia? Where are you?" I heard Michael call my name and he walked into view. "There you ar- holy sh*t! Adonia please tell me you see what I'm seeing?" "Yeah, thats my brother." Michael looked scared and he wrapped his arms around me. "Tell me your telling the truth?" "Yes I am," Michael gulped and poked Ash.

"I'm real dude," Ash spread his wings and Michael did a nervous laugh. "DUDE! That's so sick!" I rolled my eyes at Michael. "Anyway, you better not hurt her or I'll make your life a living hell, got it?" Ash glared at Michael. "I would NEVER hurt her!" Ash gave him the 'I'm watching you' look and pointed from his eyes to Michael. I shook my head and started walking back to the camp. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Ash and Michael yelled in unison, but Ash being an angel he flew over to me and smiled.

**ADONIA'S BIRTHDAY MICHAEL'S POV:**

It's Adonia's birthday today! Ash, Jason, and I planned a surprise birthday party for her. I saw Adonia sitting on the dock alone so I went over to her. "What up Nia!" "Hey Michael," She gave me a weird look and threw a pebble in the water. I sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Happy birthday," I said. She grunted in response and rested her head on my shoulder. "I have a surprise for you!" Her head snapped up and looked at me. "What is it?" "Come with me," I threw her over my shoulder and went over to the dinner hall.

I put her down and covered her eyes as Ash opened the door. I sat her down at a table with a black cloth and moved my hand. "SURPRISE!" We all yelled throwing black and light gray confetti. Adonia looked like she was about to cry. "W-why?" "Because we thought it would be cool to throw you a birthday party!" Ash randomly turned on some music and the song was Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. Adonia laughed and kissed my cheek. "Thanks guys, even though I didn't want a party in the first place but thank you!"

She hugged Ash and Jason as I handed her a present(which was Jason's) in black wrapping paper. She rippped it open to a charm necklace with a hockey mask and machete charm in the middle of the chain. "DUDE THIS IS SO COOL!" She hugged Jason and put it on. Ash handed her a silver box and she opened it. "Oh my god," Adonia took the bracelet out of the box and cried. "This is so pretty!" The bracelet had a skull locket on it and it had a picture of Ash in it. "I'm supposed to see you on your birthday, so when I leave you have a little piece of me," He said smiling a little. Adonia hugged her brother and smiled a little.

I grabbed the big but flat present from the present and handed it to Adonia. "Open it," I said smiling. She ripped the wrapping paper and her eyes widened. "DUDE! NO WAY A SIGNED BRING ME THE HORIZON POSTER! DUDE I LOVE YOU!" "Haha, I knew you'd like it." "When did you get this?" "Well, I was in town buying some food for the camp the other day and I saw Oli, so he rememberd me and he gave me the poster from their bus and had all the members sign it for me and you. Oh and on it, it says happy birthday." The look on Adonia's face was priceless. "NO WAY!" Jason and Ash started laughing at her. "Oh and Oli wanted me to give this to you," I grabbed the Drop Dead t-shirt he told me to give her and gave it to Adonia.

"Oh my god, Oli's clothing line! NO WAAAY!" "Yeah it was his, he told me it's washed though." Adonia looked like she was about to crap bricks. The shirt was white, it had a little girl on it who looked like a skeleton, holding an umbrella with colorful words on it that said Drop Dead. "My life is now complete." We all laughed when Adonia sniffed the shirt and smiled. "Smells like Oliver Sykes." "Yeah well you're big brother got you something awesomer than an Oli Sykes t-shirt! No offense Michael, BUT do not crap you're pants." Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Ash made himself human for Adonia. Ash went out the door and brought a signed Black Veil Brides custom guitar.

"HOLY F*CKING SH*T!" Adonia screamed. "I LIKE LOVE BLACK VEIL BRIDES!" Adonia hugged her brother and then got up to grab a gift. "Jason, happy birthday dude!" Jason grabbed Adonia's present and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw his new hockey mask and thanked Adonia. He turned around to take off his old mask and put on his new one. Once Adonia opened all her presents, I brought out the cake I had made. The cake was black and grey with alot of band names all over it and black 13 candles on it. We sang the happy birthday song to Adonia while Jason cut the cake and everyone got a piece. "So Michael, when's you're birthday?" Adonia asked me eating a tiny piece of cake.

"April 21rst." "Whoah! I thought you were only four years older than me!" "Nope, I'm three years older than you are!" "Blegh," Ash said glaring at us. "Oh please Ash calm you're tits," Adonia said to her brother. Ash grumbled while Jason and I laughed. "Dude, Michael this cake is amazing!" Adonia kissed my cheek and I blushed. "It's made by yours truly," I said. Ash rolled his iridescent purple eyes and ate his cake. "Ash, please stop being grumpy! My boyfriend," Adonia said. "I don't approve of you dating a sixteen year old though!" " Oh please! Be glad Michael is respectful, nice, and careing!" "Yeah but I'm afraid of you two doing, you know." "EEEEW!" I yelled. "No way would I ever do that! I want to be married first!" Ash glared and said, "Good, but I got my eye on you!"

I raised my hands up in surrender and ate another piece of cake.

**ADONIA'S POV:**

I was having the time of my life, I got my brother, my boyfriend, and my friend. I was handed another present by Michael and it looked like a cd. I opened it to find Reckless and Relentless by Asking Alexandria, and of course I tackled Michael in a hug. "DUUUDE! I'VE BEEN WANTING THIS CD!" I saw Ash get up and leave the room, he looked heart broken. He walked out the door slamming it and I followed. "Hey, Ash what's wrong?" I grabbed my brothers arm and looked into his sad iridescent purple eyes. "Nothing," he wiped some tears away and sniffed. "C'mon dude, I'm your sister tell me what's wrong." "Your relationship with Michael, it reminded me of my relationship with my girlfriend, or should I say ex now I guess," Ash looked down at the ground looking depressed.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what happened?" "She was depressed when I died, she tried to kill herself but someone helped her." "Thats good though." "Yeah, but I miss her! We were like you and Michael, I just miss her but she's married to a good guy with a child on the way," he smiled a little but still had some tears. "Whats her name?" Ash smiled a little and said, "Her name is Sammi." "Well, bro she's living a happy life and if she's happy then you should be happy," I said hugging my brother. "You may be 13 but you know what to say, I love you sis." "Love you too! Now let's go back before Michael starts worrying about me." "That's good though, he worries about you, shows that he cares." "Duh, I've been trying to tell you that!" I laughed and playfully pushed my brother.

"But I can't go nowhere for five minutes without Michael worrying about me." I opened the door and went back sitting next to Michael, who wrapped an arm around me. "So what was up with Ash," Michael whispered in my ear. "I'll tell you later." I ate another slice of cake and looked at my family. "I love you guys," I said smiling. "We love you too," they all said. My life is truly amazing.

**I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! :D I hope you enjoyed this chappie, please review, it would make me happy :3 and remember kids, plugs not drugs!**


	10. The End

**Me: Hello loveley's, I am sad to say this is the last chapter for this story I enjoyed it all but who knows there may be a sequel!**

**Adonia/Michael: SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!**

**ADONIA'S POV:**

The sun was setting when I looked out the window from the dinner hall and I looked at my brother. "I have to go," he said. "Nooo!" "Sorry sis, I have to. I have my duties." I started crying while Michael tried to comfort me. "I'll be back, I promise!" Ash gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead and left the building. I followed him outside to watch him fly off. "Ash," I said. "Adonia, I'll ask god to give me one more chance at life, okay? I'll be back for you okay?" I nodded and hugged my brother for one last time and watched him fly off. "This is not what it is only baby scars, I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side," I sang(A/N: The song is Second & Sebring by Of Mice & Men listen to it!). I wiped my tears and went back inside. I sat next to Michael and rested my head on his arm and huffed in sadness.

"Aw Nia, Ash said he'd be back for you, he means it." "I know he does Michael, but just the other day I found out he is my brother, the only family that cares for me!" "You have Jason and I, and we care, right Jason?" Jason nodded and patted my shoulder. "He'll be back," Jason said. "Thanks guys," I said smirking. "C'mon kiddo, you look tired." I didn't protest and let Michael carry me to the cabin. I didn't bother putting my pajamas on so I curled up next to Michael in the blanket and rested my head on his chest. "Goodnight Michael," I yawned. "Night Nia." "I love you," I said looking at him. "I love you to Nia." I reached up and pecked his lips and put my head back on his chest. I drifted to sleep with a bunch of things on my mind and squeezed Michael.

**MICHAEL'S POV:**

I was in a field sitting down picking grass as if I was waiting for someone. I noticed I was wearing a black buttoned dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, some black skinny jeans, converses, a chain, a skinny rubber bracelet, and a grey beanie. I licked my lips feeling my lip ring and plucked another piece of grass. I looked behind me and I saw Adonia in a black summer dress, wearing some converses, the bracelet Ash gave her, and the necklace Jason gave her. She smiled and ran from me. "Wait up!" I said following her laughing until I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to the ground with me. We were laughing on the ground together and we shared a few kisses here and there. Adonia and I were laying in the field holding hands and staring up at the sky in amazement.

The sky was getting darker and the stars came out. I just reached out and I grabbed a star. I grabed a few more and turned to look at Adonia. "I hope you like the stars I stole for you," I smiled(A/N: What Michael just said is a lyric from a song called The Boy Who Could Fly by Pierce The Veil, listen to that to!). Adonia grabbed a star in amazement and smiled. "I love you Michael," she whispered. "I love you to," I said rolling on top of her and laughing. I placed a soft kiss on her lips and rolled off of her. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me," I said looking back up into the sky.

"Same," she said smiling. I sat up and placed Adonia on my lap. She turned around in my lap and looked at me. She placed her hand by my face and kissed me. I felt my face heat up from blushing as I moved some of her hair away from her face and kissed her back. I kissed her cheek and went to kiss her neck but she put her hand on my chest. "No Michael," she said. I nodded and then smiled. "Adonia," I sang. "Hmm?" I pushed her down on the ground and we both smiled. I hugged her and held her close. I looked at her arm and there were cuts and scars eveywhere. Before I could react the scene was fading away like a movie and I woke up with Adonia right next to me sleeping peacefully. I sighed while I moved her hair out of her face and I got up to get dressed, thinking about the scars I saw. It was 7:00 a.m. and I went outside barefoot and I sat on the dock. I threw a rock into the lake and watched the water ripple.

I felt arms wrap around me, so I looked up to see Adonia. I grabbed her and put her on my lap while I rested my chin on her shoulder and wrapping my arms around her, trying not to think about the dream. "Morning Adonia," I said in a daze. "Goodmorning Michael." We sat there staring at the lake and enjoying eachothers presences for an hour when one of the councelors told us to get ready. "C'mon Nia," I helped her up and smiled. I placed a soft kiss on her lips before going back to the cabin.

**ADONIA'S POV:**

Michael seems to be acting a bit different, I wonder why. I went to the girls cabin to get my bag, but when I went in there I saw all the girls around my bag looking at my stuff. "Get the f*ck away from there!" I yelled causing all the girls to jump. One of the girls had my journal that I used to write in and she read it aloud, "Dear journal thing, I feel proud of myself today, I haven't cut for two whole weeks, and I feel so good. Aw, you little emo!" "Put it down," I said starting to cry. The girl flipped through the pages and she started reading it again. "Dear journal thing, I cut again after 3 months, I'm so stupid! I had to go to the hospital this time, I didn't mean to cut so much but I've been having trouble lately. Stupid little emo!"

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. The tears were coming down fast while the rest of the girls laughed and kept reading. "I need a saviour, I need a hero! EMO FAG!" They started looking through my pictures of people cutting themselves, or someone being stabbed in my journal. "ADONIA IS A CUTTER!" "ADONIA BELONGS IN THE MOURGUE!" "ADONIA THE CORPSE!" They started surrounding me in a circle and pushing me around screaming names at me while the leader was reading my journal. "I've finally found something to keep me from cutting myself journal thing, his name is Michael. He is the reason why I wont cut anymore, he may not know it yet but he is my saviour. Aaaw, how sweet, makes me want to barf!"

The door to the cabin opened and I saw Michael. "Adonia? Oh god," he said seeing me sobbing. "What's going on here?" "Nothing, we were just reading Adonia's journal, she said it was alright!" The Leader said. "You lying b*tch," I whispered loud enough for Michael to hear. "Get away from her! NOW! EVERYONE OUT!" Michael yelled causing the girls to run away and the leader dropping my journal. I sniffed and picked up my journal. "Nia, are you okay?" Michael asked wrapping an arm around me. "No, they read my dark history," I whispered. "I'm sorry," he said hugging me. "Michael, I used to cut," I said looking at him. Michael had a look of surprise and grabbed my arms. "I'm sorry, I should have told you before Michael." Michael kisseda scar softly and traced his finger tips along them. "When did you stop?" "Read the last entry of the journal," I said handing him my history. He read it to himself for a few seconds and then looked at me.

Michael wiped my remaining tears away and kissed my lips softly. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "I didn't have the guts to," I said. "I find it strange, because I had a dream with you in it and I saw alot of scars on your arms." I didn't have any response to this. "I mean, how would that happen? Having a nice dream about my girlfriend and then it ends with seeing scars," Michael said. "I know," I said resting my head on his chest. "You don't cut anymore do you?" "No, I'm done with it for good since I have you to keep me from doing so." We stood there for a few minutes until I said, "We burn that journal, or throw it in the lake." "Throwing the journal in the lake is safer," Michael said laughing.

He grabbed my journal and we left the cabin. When we got to the dock I grabbed my journal and chucked it in the water. "That felt good, but now I'm hungry what time is it?" I asked. "Breakfast time! Now go get dressed!" I nodded and headed back to te cabin thinking to myself. _'Man! Am I proud of myself on this one!'_ I thought to myself sarcastically of the lyric from a song called To The Stage by Asking Alexandria. _'Just like before, I should've told you again, I'm so sorry...' _I grabbed a black tank top, some black shorts, a studded belt, a few chains, my shoes, and I went to the bathroom to do my hair. The leader of the group came in and glared at me, I rolled my eyes and did my hair. I left the bathroom and ran over to Michael who was going into the woods. "MICHAEL! Where you going dude? I thought we were going to eat. Michael?" I turned him around and his eyes were gone and his throat was slashed open. "Just like before I should've told you again, I'm so sorry," he said landing on top me of me.

I woke up with a gasp to see Michael leaning over me with a worried and relieved expression. We were in a white room and I was in a hospital bed. "Michael! Where am I?" I asked starting to freak out. "Adonia, calm down were in the hospital," Michael said trying to calm me down. "What happened? How did I get here?" I asked looking at my bandaged arms. "You went to the bathroom and I heard a scream so I ran in and I saw you on the floor in a pool of your own blood with cuts on your arm." "I didn't cut myself though! I don't remember that happening!" "I believe you Nia, but Sirena went in there when you went in." "Who the f*cking bloody hell is Sirena?" "The b*tch who read your journal aloud, she grabbed a razor and knocked you out, she's in a mental hospital now."

"How long was I knocked out?" "You were in a coma for 2 weeks." I was surprised, I felt my eyes widened and I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. "But I'm so glad you're awake! I was so worried Adonia!" Michael squished me in a hug and kissed my lips. "Don't do that to me ever again god d*mmit!" Michael said sitting down in his chair beside me. "I'm so sorry," I said thinking of the song. "I was singing to you though," Michael said. "Really what song?" "To The Stage by Asking Alexandria, you know that song right?" "Yes, but were you just singing it me before I woke up?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" "Because I heard you, I've been hearing it alot." "Wow, well I got to tell the doctor you're awake I'll be back!" "Don't leave me," I said but Michael already left the room to find a doctor.

The doctor came in the room with Michael right behind him and the doctor smiled. "Hello miss Adonia, how are you feeling?" "Like I just woke up from sleeping," I said with a laugh. The doctor chuckled and wrote something down on his paper thingy. "Well, you look like you're in good shape, you can go home today if you like." I nodded as the doctor smiled and left the room. "Michael, get me out of this hell hole," I said after the doctor left. Michael bursted out laughing and handed me some clothes from a bag. "Get dressed kiddo." "I need help to get off of here," I said smiling and sitting up on the bed. "Oh yeah, that's right!" Michael carried me bridal styled and put me to my feet while wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Baby steps," he said. "I think I can walk now, thanks Michael," I said taking slow steps to the bathroom. I looked at the clothes, Michael gave me a black of Mice & Men t-shirt, some black skinny jeans, black socks, and a pair of converses. I put them on and walked out of the bathroom. "Let's go sign you out of here," Michael said grabbing my hand. We left the hospital room and he signed me out. We left the hospital into Michael's car and we drove back to Camp Crystal Lake. I pressed the cd button for Michael's car and the song called Don't Fall Asleep At The Helm by Sleeping With Sirens greeted my ears. "Jason was worried about you," Michel said. "He was?" "Yeah." We were at the camp already and Michael helped me out of the car.

"Thank you Michael," I said taking slow steps still. "You're welcome Nia." Michael was leading me towards the dock and he sat me down. "Michael where is everyone?" "The camp closed down, more bodies were found and for what happened to you, so no more camp." "No way," I said looking at Michael. He nodded and looked out into the lake. "Thats why I brought you here, to say goodbye to the camp and Jason. "I don't want to leave Michael!" "I don't either Nia but we have to!" "Wheres Jason?" When I asked that I felt a big hand on my shoulder. "Right here," Jason whispered. "Please don't tell me we have to go?" "I'm afraid so Adonia," He whispered with sad eyes. "Michael and I already talked about this, you're going living with Michael while I stay here." I started crying and Jason gave me a hug.

"We will visit Nia," Michael said. I cried even harder and held on to my mask wearing friend. "Michael is right Adonia, you will visit bt you guys haveto go now." I wiped my tears away and Michael helped me up. "Bye Jason," Michael said giving him the bro hug. "Bye Michael," Jason said. I waved goodbye to Jason while Michael and I were walking to his car. We left Camp Crystal Lake and went into the town Michael and I live in. "So, are you ready to see our home?" Michael asked turning a corner. I nodded and looked out the window. We parked outside an apartment building and went up these stairs leading to Michael's apartment. He grabbed his keys and opened the door. There was a couch, a tv, a kitchen, then a hallway. "It has one room, you don't mind sharing do you?" "Dude, we shared a bed at Camp Crystal Lake I can share with you," I said laughing.

"Oh, well heres our room," he said opening the door. One wall was covered in posters of my favorite bands,a closet, a desk, and a bed facing the tv. "Here's our room," Michael said. "I like it," I said. "The bathroom is down the hall, I just thought you would like to know," Michael said smiling. I laughed and went into the living room and turned on the tv. "Living here with me is going to be great Nia," Michael said sitting next to me on the couch. I was playing with Jason's necklace and Ash's bracelet while I rested my head on my boyfriends chest. Life will be good.

**Me: HORRIBLE ENDING I KNOW! But I hope you guys enjoyed my story, I promise there will be a sequel soon but I want to thank you all for reading this story!**

**Michael: Ladies, all you beautiful girls I want to f-**

**Adonia: *slaps Michael* Ahem!**

**Michael: finally thank you because I took forever writing my thank you's, gosh Nia!**

**Adonia: Oh, sorry**

**Me: SO LONG AND GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
